Si le présumé poison était en fait un remède?
by Aelyaa
Summary: Nous sommes à une époque où les mages ne sont plus les bienvenus, traqués à travers tout le royaume et brûlés vifs. Dans cet environnement hostile, une jeune noble veut tout de même rejoindre Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, symbole de la rébellion. Cette jeune fille arrivera-t-elle à rejoindre la guilde, à tenir sa promesse, à changer l'avenir des mages plus qu'incertain. (Suite juin 2013)
1. Prologue

**NDA : J'ai fait cette fic pour répondre à un défi lancé sur fanfic-fr[point]net :) Retrouvez-moi sur ce site pour une lecture plus agréable :) Pseudo : Aelya, l'histoire a le même titre. Remplacez-le [point] par un . et vous tomberez sur ma fic ;)**

**fanfic-fr[point]net/fanfics/Defis/NULL/0/Si-le-pr% C3%A9sum%C3%A9-poison-%C3%A9tait-en-fait-un-rem%C3 % **

**Si le présumé poison était en fait un remède ?**

**Prologue**

Fiore, un royaume magnifique entouré par la mer et d'autres pays. Ce pays neutre d'apparence tranquille était en fait en proie à différentes chimères. Car dans ce royaume habitaient des hommes et des femmes qui manipulaient la magie : ils sont appelés mages. Ces mages cohabitaient autrefois en paix avec les autres habitants de Fiore.

Cependant, un jour, une calamité frappa Crocus, la capitale du pays. Le roi en imputa la responsabilité aux mages… Cette année-là fut à marquer au fer rouge. Le 7 juillet X777, la chasse aux mages fut proclamée. Les paysans qui autrefois admiraient les mages avaient désormais peur d'eux. Oui, l'ignorance menait à la peur, la peur à l'extrémité et l'étroitesse d'esprit pour en arriver au rejet. Le roi, via son conseiller, promulgua une loi disant que quiconque utiliserait la magie serait le fruit du malin et était donc voué à brûler sur la place publique.

A partir de ce jour-là, les mages se firent discrets… Ils se regroupèrent sous forme de guilde, pour se soutenir les uns les autres. Leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et était dépendante de leur discrétion. Cependant, malgré les efforts de chacun, une guilde ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire parler d'elle autant par ses actes que par les dégâts qu'elle laissait derrière elle. C'était Fairy Tail. Dans cette guilde était regroupée des mages d'une puissance redoutable, elle était la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore. Le roi voulait l'éliminer à tout prix car Fairy Tail était le symbole de rébellion, le symbole du malin, la preuve que son autorité n'était pas ultime. Malgré toutes les attaques menées à l'encontre de Fairy Tail, personne en dehors des fées ne connaissaient l'emplacement de leur guilde. Cet emplacement était caché aux yeux de tous. Par quel moyen ? Vous le saurez bientôt.

La chasse aux mages restait d'actualité à travers les années… La criminalité, les soucis de santé, les mauvaises récoltes, la malchance en affaire, il était de coutume de dire que la faute revenait aux mages que l'on n'avait toujours pas arrêtés. Inutile de préciser que certains tiraient profit de cette croyance, autant parmi les gens sans pouvoir que parmi les mages « noirs ». Ceux-ci étaient les pires, ils utilisaient la magie à des fins personnelles et négatives, ils manipulaient les gens, volaient, tuaient. C'est à cause d'eux qu'on ne remettait pas en cause la légitimité de la loi anti-mages. Les mages qui eux ne méritaient pas cela, se cachaient, tentaient de subvenir à leurs besoins tant bien que mal. Ils utilisaient leur magie à bon escient et s'entraidaient… La vie était dure, les pertes étaient lourdes.

Notre histoire commence en l'an X784. Cette année là, la fille d'un noble respecté quitte le domicile familial. Cette jeune fille, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est la Duchesse Heartfillia, fille de Jude et Layla Heartfillia. Cette jeune fille, elle manipule la magie des étoiles, qu'elle tient de sa défunte mère. Cette fille, elle souhaite plus que tout rejoindre la guilde de Fairy Tail. Pourquoi me direz-vous, une fille de bonne famille risque sa vie pour vivre en tant que mage ? Vous le découvrirez bientôt…


	2. Espoir

**NDA : J'ai fait cette fic pour répondre à un défi lancé sur fanfic-fr[point]net :) Retrouvez-moi sur ce site pour une lecture plus agréable, en plus je pourrai vous répondre plus facilement si vous me laissez un commentaire/review.  
Mon pseudo : Aelya, l'histoire a le même titre. Remplacez-le [point] par un . et vous tomberez sur ma fic ;)****  
****fanfic-fr[point]net/fanfics/Defis/NULL/0/Si-le-pr% C3%A9sum%C3%A9-poison-%C3%A9tait-en-fait-un-rem%C3 % **

**Si le présumé poison était en fait un remède ?**

**Chapitre 1 - Espoir**

_Quelque part dans Fiore, an X784_

Une jeune fille se réveillait tranquillement dans un lit assez simple. Elle était dans une modeste auberge, où elle s'était arrêtée la veille. La jeune fille ne tarderait pas à se faire rechercher par son père, un noble très proche du roi. Elle devait partir au plus vite de cette ville et s'éloigner le plus possible de Crocus.

Sa destination ? Elle ne l'avait pas encore arrêtée. Là, elle se dirigeait vers Magnolia, une charmante ville dont sa défunte mère lui avait parlée. La blonde, âgée du 17 ans, avait perdu sa mère quelques années auparavant, un événement tragique qui avait profondément touché l'adolescente. Elle haïssait désormais son père à cause de cela...

Enfin, la jeune fille quitta sa chambre après avoir pris une bonne douche et enfilé une cape sombre à capuche qui masquait son visage. Elle descendit prendre son déjeuner dans la salle principale de l'auberge. Après cela, elle régla rapidement la tenancière. La jeune fille était fortunée, avant de partir, elle avait prit soin de prendre avec elle une somme importante de joyaux, la monnaie courante à Fiore. Son père, un véritable bourreau du travail, ne se rendrait compte de sa disparition que dans quelques jours mais une fois cela fait, elle n'aurait plus autant de liberté de mouvement qu'en ce moment. Il fallait donc faire vite.

Elle récupéra sa jument à l'écurie, sa fidèle Iris. Alors, elle reprit sa route, pensive. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, qui elle rencontrerait mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle lui avait promis et cette promesse, elle la tiendrait, au péril de sa vie.

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Ça y est, il le savait maintenant. Alors que Lucy s'arrêtait dans une ville proche de Magnolia, elle vit des affichettes sur les murs de la ville. Une tête blonde trônait au centre de celles-ci, on récompenserait la personne qui aiderait à retrouver la fille bien aimée du Duc Heartfillia, bras droit du roi de Fiore. La jeune fille devait faire vite, avant d'attirer les regards ou l'attention sur elle. Elle descendit dans une auberge pour manger un repas chaud et faire quelques provisions pour la suite de son périple. Elle repartit assez rapidement, elle avait peur. Son père, cet homme était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins... Même à supprimer sa propre femme... Il était monstrueux, elle devait lui échapper à tout prix. Alors qu'elle quittait l'auberge, quelqu'un l'agrippa par l'épaule et la retourna violemment avant de l'attirer vers un endroit plus discret.

« Alors ma petite, tu me sembles bien étrange... »

Il baissa la capuche de la belle et aperçut sa chevelure blonde, ses magnifiques yeux marrons et son port de reine. Alors, il vit double... Il avait poussé la jeune fille contre le mur d'une ruelle, coïncidence, une affichette était à côté de sa tête. Il put alors voir la ressemblance entre les deux visages, la blonde suivit son regard pour comprendre avec horreur la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait plus le choix, heureusement, ils étaient désormais dans une ruelle, elle pouvait se défendre sans attirer l'attention.

« Porte du Zodiaque, ouvre-toi : Taurus ! » murmura Lucy.

« Mmmh, nice body, que puis-je pour vous ? » s'exclama Taurus.

« Retiens-le quelques minutes puis rejoins ta porte ! » expliqua rapidement Lucy.

« Aye! »

Sur ce, l'homme fut pris d'une peur, cet animal parlait ? Alors que Taurus le retenait sans lui faire de mal, Lucy partit retrouver sa fidèle monture et après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil à Taurus, celui-ci disparu conformément aux ordres sa chère maîtresse.

Alors que Lucy chevauchait Iris, elle entendit l'ambiance chaleureuse de la ville se transformer en des cris qui fusaient en tout sens.

« Un mage ! UN MAGE ! »

« Gardes, elle est partie par là ! Sur son cheval! »

« C'est une femme ! »

« Capturez-la ! »

« Ne lui faites pas de mal... »

« ... c'est Lucy Heartfillia ! »

Lucy était toujours dans la ville, et ne pourrait pas en sortir à cheval... Elle abandonna Iris dans un endroit à l'abri des regards. Une larme coula le long de sa joue,... Ensuite, elle remonta bien sa cape sur ses épaules et entreprit de traverser le dédale que représentait cette ville. Elle arrivait dans une rue sombre... Elle était cernée, les villageois ne manqueraient pas de mettre la main sur elle d'ici peu. La jeune fille priait, pensait à sa mère, se souvenait de ses mots.

_« Ma fille, quand le désespoir t'envahira, pense à tes amis. Pense à Fairy Tail, cette merveilleuse guilde, ma guilde... Retrouve-les. Souviens-toi de ces mots : Les fées ont-elles une queue ? Une question éternelle qui signifie une aventure éternelle. Ces mots seront la clef qui te mènera à eux. Ne l'oubli jamais, ma fille bien aimée. »_

Des larmes perlèrent sur les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle avait échoué... Elle n'avait pas réussi à rejoindre Fairy Tail. Elle n'avait pas tenue sa promesse. Elle n'avait pas rencontré les gens merveilleux qu'avaient côtoyés sa mère dans sa jeunesse. Pire, elle ne leur avait pas apporté les informations précieuses qu'elle possédait. Elle était faible...

« Pssht ! »

Un bruit ? Elle regarda vers l'endroit d'où il provenait. Elle leva la tête vers le toit de la maison en face d'elle. Un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement roses lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. Comment ? Des caisses étaient empilées ça et là, elle pourrait les utiliser pour grimper. Alors, la blonde reprit espoir. En quoi la peur pourrait lui être utile maintenant ? L'espoir, c'était ça qui faisait avancer, c'était en ça qu'elle devait croire. Ce jeune homme était son espoir. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle sentit qu'il serait important pour elle. Dans les yeux du garçon, il y avait une flamme, la flamme de la vie. Son visage à première vue innocent était cependant marqué par un lourd vécu. Lucy était hypnotisée, elle le rejoint assez rapidement, les voix des villageois se rapprochaient d'elle. Un dernier effort... Le garçon lui tendit la main, elle la saisi et ils traversèrent la ville en courant de toit en toit.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la sortie de la ville, sans s'être fait remarqués. Le jeune homme était souple et habile. Il semblait connaître la ville comme sa poche. Incroyable, Iris était là, attachée à un poteau. Comment ... ?!

Lucy regarda sans sauveur sans comprendre, celui-ci lui fit en guise de réponse un énorme sourire. Il était magnifique. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de détailler son physique mais maintenant qu'elle quittait son visage du regard, elle observait le corps de l'inconnu. Ils devaient avoir le même âge. Le garçon était un peu plus grand qu'elle, avec un petit gilet oriental ouvert sur sa poitrine. On pouvait apercevoir grâce à cela la musculature flatteuse du jeune homme. Il avait la peau quelque peu basanée, et un pantalon blanc assez large, qui s'arrêtait un peu en dessous de ses molets. Au dessus du pantalon, il y avait un accessoire de même couleur que son gilet, c'est-à-dire bleu foncé et orangé. L'élément le plus marquant dans cette tenue était l'écharpe blanche qu'il avait autour du cou, elle semblait être faite d'un tissu que la blonde ne connaissait pas.

Alors que la jeune fille le contemplait, le jeune homme la regarda sérieusement. Cette fille était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, bien qu'il ne fasse généralement pas attention à ce genre de chose. Elle avait une belle chevelure blonde, cachée par sa cape noire. Elle semblait frêle et pourtant, une lueur dans son regard marquait la détermination dont elle faisait preuve. Ces yeux, d'un brun chocolat étaient sublimes. Leurs regards se croisèrent, la jeune fille ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Merci... mais... pourquoi ? »

Sa voix cristalline semblait flotter dans l'air. Elle parlait d'une façon douce et mesurée, quelque chose dans sa voix indiquait la grandeur qu'elle avait en elle. Une noble, sans aucun doute.

« Parce que nous, les mages, devons nous entraider. » répondit-il simplement.

« Tu es un mage également ? » demanda la blonde, curieuse.

« Oui et ... » soudain, le rose se coupa net dans sa réponse. Il avait sentit de nombreuses odeurs se rapprocher, des bruits et des voix hostiles.

« Va falloir partir ! » reprit-il.

Lucy n'en demanda pas plus et monta sur son cheval. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas laisser son sauveur là, sans rien faire. Alors, elle tira le bras de l'adolescent pour qu'il la rejoigne sur Iris. Le garçon ne demanda pas d'explications et ils partirent, les villageois étaient au coin de la rue.

« Allez ma belle, courage ! » dit Lucy à l'attention d'Iris. La bête était puissante, elle serait capable de les transporter tous les deux.

Alors, le cheval partit au galop sur le chemin qui menait à Magnolia. Une dizaine de lieux séparaient les deux villes, et la nuit approchait à grands pas. Ils devraient probablement camper car les portes de Magnolia seraient fermées à leur arrivée. Alors que le cheval mettait une distance considérable entre Tulipa et eux, Lucy sentit enfin son corps se détendre. Elle sentit alors les mains du mage autour de sa taille et rougit quelque peu avant de se reprendre. Elle se demandait qui était l'inconnu qui l'avait aidée et qu'elle transportait désormais avec elle.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Lucy ! Et toi, qui es-tu ? » cria-t-elle à son passager.

« Moi ? Je suis Natsu ! Natsu Dragnir. » lui répondit-il d'une voix forte, sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Curiosité

**Si le présumé poison était en fait un remède ?**

**Chapitre 2 - Curiosité**

_Près de Magnolia_

Lucy et Natsu s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, à vue de Magnolia. Ils cherchèrent un endroit couvert pour la nuit, où ils pourraient se mettre à l'abri et passer inaperçus si des villageois étaient partis à leur recherche. Ils s'installèrent dans un bosquet de la forêt en bordure de Magnolia, on ne pouvait les apercevoir de la route. Lucy s'affairait à préparer le camp alors que Natsu déposait simplement son sac à dos au sol. La jeune fille avait quelque difficultés à allumer le feu de camp.

« Hey, laisse-moi faire » se proposa alors le rose.

La jeune fille lui tendit les silex mais celui-ci lui dit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Incrédule, la mage l'observa, elle se demandait comment il pourrait allumer le feu sans accessoires. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit...

« Karyu no Hoko » murmura-t-il, suivi d'un souffle de feu mesuré qui enflamma instantanément le tas de bois.

« ... un mage de feu. » murmura la mage céleste, les yeux éberlués. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré ce genre de mage.

Le garçon lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

« C'est mieux comme ça, non ? » dit-il à la l'adresse de la blonde.

Celle-ci lui rendit un sourire et acquiesçât. Elle sorti de son sac du riz ainsi que plusieurs morceaux de viandes, des carottes, des cubes de curry, des pommes de terre. Elle commença à préparer un bon curry, le jeune homme la regardait, pensif. Cette fille était vraiment belle et elle avait l'air de savoir cuisiner malgré son rang de noblesse. En fait, en chevauchant, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter ni d'en apprendre plus sur elle. C'était le moment de le faire. Le jeune homme prit donc la parole.

« Dis, tu es bien Lucy Heartfillia ? »

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux, elle était surprise par sa question. Une possibilité frôla son esprit, l'aurait-il aidé pour empocher la récompense ? Alors, la jeune fille se releva soudainement, les sens alertes. Qu'allait-elle faire, il avait l'air puissant. Elle était perdue, le garçon lu la détresse que dégageait de son regard et la rassura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste curieux, c'est tout. Je voulais savoir si tu étais bel et bien la fille des affiches et si oui, pourquoi tu t'étais enfuie de chez toi. Une vie de château, ça ne se refuse pas si tu veux mon avis. » expliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille baissa le regard, elle se sentait idiote d'avoir réagi de cette façon. Elle se rassit et continua son ouvrage, laissant un silence s'installer pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à sa réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire mais au fond d'elle, elle ressentait ce besoin de se confier, de plus, quelque chose en ce garçon la mettait à l'aise. Alors, elle brisa enfin le silence :

« Tu sais, la vie de château n'est pas aussi merveilleuse que l'on pourrait le croire. Certes, matériellement, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien mais il y a tellement plus que cela... » commença-t-elle.

Le garçon l'observait d'un regard qui l'encourageait à continuer son récit. La jeune fille souffla un grand coup avant de reprendre :

« Oui, je suis bien Lucy Heartfillia, fille du Duc et de la Duchesse Heartfillia. Malgré cela, j'ai appris la magie en secret, grâce à ma mère qui était également mage. C'est pour elle que je suis partie en voyage, je lui ai promis de faire changer les choses et de retrouver des gens précieux à son cœur. »

« Pourquoi t'a-t-elle envoyée à sa place ? » demanda soudain le garçon.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre, l'émotion pouvait se lire sur son visage. Alors, elle répondit sèchement :

« Ma mère est morte. Elle a été assassinée... »

Son regard se fit dur, elle repensait à ces derniers jours, où elle avait appris la vérité sur la perte de sa mère. C'est là que tout avait changé pour elle.

Natsu était mal à l'aise, il avait manqué de tact. A travers les années, lui-même avait perdu des êtres chers ... Il connaissait ce sentiment que l'on ressentait quand on nous arrachait une personne précieuse. Il serra les poings... Combien d'amis n'avaient-ils pas perdus ? Lisanna, Happy, Droy, Wakaba, Kinana, ... Il n'était pas là quand les drames s'étaient produits et un goût amer lui restait en travers de la gorge. Les membres de Fairy Tail s'étaient promis de rester unis malgré les difficultés. Ils œuvraient dans l'ombre pour porter secours aux mages traqués, instaurer un réseau de magie que la royaume ne pourrait détecter. Leur mission était d'une grande ampleur, mais pour leur famille, rien n'était impossible.

La mage céleste reprit un peu contenance et un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle songea à sa mère.

« Ma mère était merveilleuse. Gentille, compréhensive, douce, intelligente. C'est elle qui m'a appris les rudiments de la magie des clefs, comment passer un pacte avec un esprit. On s'entraînait toutes les deux en cachette de mon « père ». Les dix années que j'ai passées à ses côtés ont été les meilleures de mon existence. Elle me racontait des histoires de sa jeunesse, quand elle ne côtoyait pas encore mon « père ». »

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. J'ai moi-même vécu un certain temps avec une personne que je recherche encore actuellement. Il s'appelle Ignir, c'est lui qui m'a appris la magie du feu. C'était quelqu'un de bon. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas un simple mage de feu mais un Dragon Slayer. » expliqua-t-il à la blonde.

« Si tu es un Dragon Slayer, ça veut dire que ... » dit la noble, les yeux prenant la forme de soucoupes.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que tu penses. Ignir est un dragon. » dit simplement Natsu.

« Un dragon... mais... ils ont disparus le ... »

« Le 7 juillet x777. Le jour où cette stupide loi a vu le jour. Ignir est parti sans prévenir, après tout, un dragon était la cible parfaite à abattre... Je pense qu'Ignir ne voulait pas réitérer les massacres d'antan et voulait donc éviter de faire la guerre aux humains. D'après deux autres Dragon Slayer de ma gu-... connaissance, il ne serait pas le seul à avoir agit ainsi. » expliqua de nouveau Natsu. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait failli dévoiler son appartenance à la guilde de Fairy Tail, qu'il devait à tout prix cacher. Cette fille avait beau être charmante, elle n'en restait pas moins une inconnue et une noble de surcroît.

Les deux mages continuèrent leur discussion durant le repas. Le curry de Lucy était délicieux.

« En fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu étais partie de chez toi. » s'exclama le rose.

« Eh bien... Je suis partie de chez moi car j'ai appris certaines choses de la plus haute importante il y a de cela une semaine. De plus, j'avais fait une promesse à ma mère et je me devais de la tenir. Il se trouve que j'avais l'occasion de le faire car les gens que je recherche pour leur livrer ces informations sont aussi ceux que ma mère voulait que je rejoigne. C'est pour cette raison que je suis enfin partie de chez moi. Je sais, ça ne t'éclaire pas beaucoup mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je ne pouvais laisser mon père m'utiliser plus longtemps comme un pion, je ne suis pas une marchandise que l'on échange pour de conforter sa position, je suis donc partie avant mon... Enfin, il était temps. »

Natsu était curieux de savoir ce que cachait la blonde mais il n'insista pas. Après tout, il avait lui aussi ses petits secrets, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir une certaine réserve à son égard.

Suite au repas, le mage de feu alla chercher de l'eau pour la monture de la blonde pendant que celle-ci rangeait la petite vaisselle de voyage. Quand ils furent tous les deux de nouveau réunis sur le campement, Lucy demanda :

« Dis Natsu, ça ne te dérange pas en fait que je t'ai emmené jusqu'ici ? Je dois aller à Magnolia mais je viens de réaliser que ce n'était peut-être pas ta destination. Je suis navrée de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans. »

Le mage éclata de rire, offrant à la jeune fille une vue imprenable sur son magnifique sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Luce ! C'était justement ma prochaine destination. Allez mademoiselle la duchesse, concentre toi sur les choses qui comptent. » ajouta-t-il, avec un petit clin d'œil.

La blonde rougit fasse à cette proximité que le garçon avait instauré entre eux. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de familiarité, vu son rang social. Mais il fallait avouer que cette relation qui naissait entre eux ne la dérangeait pas. Il y avait en lui quelque chose qui l'attirait, plus que son physique, plus que son regard, il y avait quelque chose de plus profond qu'elle n'aurait sur décrire. Cependant, la jeune fille reprit son sérieux, elle ne pouvait pas laisser parler le jeune homme ainsi :

« Je ne connais pas de Luce mais oui, je tâcherai de me concentrer sur mon but. Merci Natsu. Sur ce, je te propose d'aller nous coucher pour pouvoir repartir tôt demain matin. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Ils laissèrent mourir le feu et s'installèrent dans des couvertures. Alors que la jeune fille s'endormait, le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle grelottait. Pris d'un élan, il se leva de sa couche pour aller près de la blonde. Elle avait bel et bien froid. Il décida alors de s'endormir à ses côtés pour lui faire profiter de sa chaleur corporelle assez élevée, due à sa magie de chasseur de dragons.

La nuit se passa sans encombre. Le lendemain, Lucy se réveilla tranquillement. Elle se sentait bien, malgré le début de nuit qui lui avait semblé très frileux, pour devenir ensuite très agréable. Elle se rendit bien vite compte pourquoi, quand elle découvrit le rose à ses côtés. Elle étouffa un cri dans sa gorge et poussa le mage loin d'elle, ce qui le réveilla de suite.

« Aïe... Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? » dit-il d'un ton railleur.

« Non mais c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! Je peux savoir ce qui TE prend ? » déclara la blonde, un ton plus haut.

Natsu l'observait, cette fille était vraiment très drôle et en même temps très bizarre. Enfin, il pouffa de rire. Une noble, c'est tellement susceptible.

« Non mais en plus monsieur rigole ? Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire d'ailleurs ? » demanda la blonde, toujours agacée.

« Ce qui me fait rire, c'est Madame qui est gênée à l'idée de se réveiller à côté d'un garçon. Enfin, la Duchesse n'est probablement pas habituée à ce genre de chose, il est vrai que c'est plus intéressant de devenir un glaçon sur pattes. » dit-il, avant d'éclater encore une fois de rire, une image de la jeune fille transformée en glaçon dans la tête.

Si elle était effectivement devenue un glaçon, elle serait déjà fondue comme neige au soleil. En effet, la blonde était toute rouge de gêne. Il n'avait eu aucune mauvaise intention, il voulait juste la réchauffer. Elle se sentait terriblement idiote et bredouilla un petit merci. Le jeune homme lui sourit chaleureusement, signe qu'il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de ce réveil brutal. Le déjeuner se déroula joyeusement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas profité autant l'un que l'autre d'un repas aussi joyeux. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que la veille et pourtant, ils se parlaient déjà comme de vieilles connaissances. La jeune fille appréciait la présence du garçon et celui-ci la trouvait particulièrement charmante. Alors que le duo allait se mettre en route, Lucy dit à Natsu :

« Dis... L'information de ma venue à Tulipa aura vite fait le tour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, la description de la belle était probablement dans toutes les bouches. Il fallait qu'elle passe inaperçue et ça ne serait pas le cas avec Iris...

« Malheureusement, oui. » dit simplement le jeune homme. Il voyait où la jeune fille voulait en venir et était désolé pour elle de devoir en arriver là.

La blonde s'approcha de sa bête, retira sa bride et sa selle, puis lui caressa le garrot. Iris était un cadeau de sa mère, une jument d'exception. Mais elle devait la relâcher, tout le monde savait qu'elle voyageait à cheval... Lucy savait que dans la grande forêt de Magnolia vivait encore des chevaux sauvages, Iris trouverait peut-être son bonheur. L'animal reniflait les cheveux de sa maîtresse, elle sentait la séparation se profiler mais acceptait la situation. C'était une bête intelligente. Alors que Lucy reculait de quelques pas pour observer une dernière fois son, désormais, ex-monture, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Natsu posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, pour la soutenir à sa façon. Il était derrière elle et observait la scène, non sans émotion. Lucy avança alors d'un pas ferme vers Iris et lui intima de s'enfoncer dans la forêt par quelques tapes. Iris comprenait sa maîtresse et la quitta, quelques hennissements accompagnant son pas.

Lucy pleurait à chaudes larmes désormais. Iris, même si c'était un animal, était son dernier lien d'attache, son dernier ancrage au passé. Maintenant, une nouvelle vie devait commencer. Natsu prit la jeune fille dans ses bras forts pour la consoler. Se séparer d'un ami était toujours douloureux... Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partirent à pieds pour rejoindre Magnolia. La description que l'on avait de la jeune fille était une fille solitaire à cheval. Là, elle arrivait en ville accompagné d'un garçon et sans monture, les chances étaient donc de son côté.

_Magnolia_

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche à l'entrée de la ville de Magnolia. Cette ville était magnifique et on y voyait des marchands en tout coin. L'économie y semblait fleurissante, les villageois semblaient heureux. Cela remit du baume au cœur à la constellationniste. Alors qu'elle s'avança, Natsu réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne voulait pas laisser la belle là, mais il ne pouvait la ramener à la guilde qui se devait de rester secrète. Il devait donc y aller en premier pour demander l'autorisation à Makarov, le maître de guilde, concernant la venue d'un nouveau mage. Avec Fairy Tail, la jeune fille pourrait mener à bien la mission qu'elle s'était donnée et le garçon pourrait même l'y aider. Tandis qu'ils s'avançaient dans la rue principale, Lucy les étoiles plein les yeux, Natsu prit sa décision. Il tira la blonde dans un coin où ils pouvaient discuter :

« Écoute Luce, je dois te laisser ici. J'ai ... quelque chose à faire. »

La jeune fille était triste, elle se rendit compte qu'en si peu de temps elle s'était déjà attachée au jeune homme. Elle hocha la tête tristement. Le mage de feu fut touché par ce geste et tenta quelques paroles positives :

« Si tu restes ici, je te promets de te retrouver pour t'aider dans ta mission. »

La jeune fille ne doutait pas de ses mots, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'embarquer une fois de plus dans une aventure dont elle ne connaissait pas la fin. Elle acquiesçât aux paroles du jeune homme sans réelles convictions. C'était un adieu...

Alors, ils se séparèrent tout deux avant de changer d'avis...


	4. Surprise

**Si le présumé poison était en fait un remède ?**

**Chapitre 3 : Surprise.**

Lucy partit de son côté, sans se retourner. Elle ne savait pas où aller... Sa mère lui avait parlé de Magnolia, de la guilde qui autrefois avait une place importante dans la ville. La jeune fille pouvait voir que plus de gardes royaux circulaient dans la ville que dans les autres villes qu'elle avait traversées précédemment. C'était sans aucun doute un signe qu'une quantité considérable de mages étaient ici. Les groupes de mages étaient rares, cela signifiait qu'il y avait bel et bien une guilde dans les parages.

Lucy se baladait en ville, sa cape sur ses épaules, elle se faisait discrète. Elle alla manger dans une auberge aux abords accueillants. Elle mangeait son repas, en faisant attention à tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Elle fut interpellée par la discussion de quelques hommes plus loin.

« ... ils ont encore fait fort à Acalifa. »

« Sauver deux mages du bûcher ! Il fallait oser. »

« Oui, j'espère qu'ils ne se feront pas prendre. »

« Toute façon, ils savent qu'on est avec eux. »

« C'est grâce à Wendy que ma fille s'est remise de son accident de cheval. »

« Le royaume à beau dire, ils ne sont pas si mauvais que ça. »

Lucy était surprise, ils parlaient des mages ? Serait-il possible que des gens soient encore de leur côté ? La jeune fille sourit. Cette ville était vraiment sympathique. Alors qu'elle quittait l'auberge, le regard de la blonde fut attiré par une gravure discrète dans le bois de la porte. Elle sentait un pouvoir magique en elle. Sur la porte, il y avait le signe de Fairy Tail. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Lucy pensait à cette discussion, le bûcher... Ça lui faisait terriblement peur. Elle comprenait pourquoi maintenant sa mère s'était faite incinérée au lieu d'être enterrée dans le cimetière familial. Tous ses signes, pourquoi lui avait-il fallait aussi longtemps pour les comprendre ? Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle ne pouvait pas changer le passé mais elle pouvait agir pour l'avenir. C'était sa résolution.

Alors qu'elle marchait sur la rue principale, elle pensa à autre chose. Les mages étaient puissants, c'était indéniable. Elle avait compris il y a quelques jours pourquoi leur puissance était réduite à néant lors de leur arrestation et de leur mise à mort. Cette pensée la répugnait. C'était sa faute, à lui. Son père. C'était lui qui avait mis au point à l'aide de « scientifiques » peu scrupuleux, un produit qui annulait la magie pendant un certain temps. Lucy avait surpris une conversation entre Jude et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce qu'elle avait entendu avait changé sa conception du monde.

**Flash Back**

« Cher Duc, nous avons mis au point une nouvelle potion pour annihiler les pouvoirs des mages. En plus de supprimer leur pouvoir pour quelques heures, ils seront également drogués et il sera donc beaucoup plus facile de les transporter, même s'ils ont une force physique conséquente. »

« Je vois. Vous avez fait du bon travail, mais ne pensez-vous pas que nous allons trop loin ? ... »

« Monsieur, dois-je vous rappeler que nous œuvrons pour le bien du peuple ? Vous avez vous-même mis fin à la vie de votre propre épouse pour cela, vous devez continuer dans cette voie. Vous êtes le Duc, vous êtes le bras droit du Roi. Vous vous devez de montrer l'exemple. Ils sont le fruit de malin, le poison de ce monde, nous nous devons de les supprimer avant qu'ils ne réduisent notre monde en cendre. »

« ... oui ... vous avez raison ... »

**Fin du Flash Back**

Lucy avait de nouveau des larmes sur ses joues. Jude Heartfillia avait lui-même tué sa mère... Sa mère qu'elle pensait morte dans un accident de carrosse avait en fait été assassinée. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était un mage. Il avait fait cela pour son rang, pour sa renommée. Cette femme qu'il avait pourtant aimé, il l'avait tuée à cause d'une simple loi pour garder son honneur. En plus de cela, il était responsable de la mort de centaines si pas de milliers de mage dans tout Fiore... Comment pouvait-elle être la fille de cet homme ? Il la dégoûtait de tout son être.

Lucy marchait sans savoir où elle allait tandis que ses pensées continuaient de courir.

_Fin d'après-midi, Magnolia_

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans un coin abandonné de la ville, elle repensait aux mots de sa mère...

_« Les fées ont-elles une queue ? Une question éternelle qui signifie une aventure éternelle. »_

C'était tout simplement ridicule... Mais Lucy ressassait cette phrase dans son esprit, cette phrase qui devait être la clef d'après sa mère. Elle ne comprenait rien.

Soudain, alors qu'elle passait devant une vieille décharge de la ville, celle-ci changea de forme. Lucy n'en croyait pas ses yeux,... Devant elle se tenait désormais un magnifique bâtiment de pierres clairs. A l'entrée de cette bâtisse, l'emblème de Fairy Tail trônait fièrement. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment ce bâtiment pouvait-il être là, devant elle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle regardait, à gauche, à droite. Personne n'était dans les environs. Tout cela était étrange. Cela faisait des années que le royaume cherchait cette guilde et elle était là, devant elle.

La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers le bâtiment. Elle sentit ses clefs magiques bouger à sa ceinture. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans l'air pour que ses clefs réagissent ainsi. La constellationniste continua tout de même sa route jusqu'à arriver devant les portes imposantes de Fairy Tail. Son cœur battait la chamade. Qui allait-elle découvrir derrière cette porte ? Serait-ce des gens aussi bons que ça mère le lui disait ? Reconnaîtraient-ils en elle la fille de Layla ? Ou allaient-ils seulement voir la noble qu'elle était ? Tant de questions, tant de doutes. Lucy prit quelques minutes avant de se décider. D'un geste, elle poussa les portes et ...

Elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et tomba au sol, sous le poids de l'inconnu. Sonnée, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir au dessus d'elle, une tête connue. Des cheveux roses, des cheveux onyx, un sourire d'une grandeur démesurée...

« Natsu » souffla la blonde, surprise de la voir là.

« Lucy? » dit-il, toujours sur la jeune fille.

La jeune fille ne faisait pas grand cas de sa position, elle était surprise et heureuse de retrouver le jeune homme. Elle pensait ne plus jamais le revoir. Alors qu'elle se mordillait les lèvres pour contenir son émotion, le jeune homme se redressa, agenouillé sur la jeune fille, un énorme sourire encore sur ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, je n'aurai pas à aller te chercher du coup. »

La jeune fille le regardait toujours, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Bienvenue à Fairy Tail, Luce. »


	5. Révélation

**Si le présumé poison était en fait un remède ?**

**Chapitre 4 - Révélation**

Lucy se releva avec l'aide de Natsu et observait autour d'elle. Les visages des mages de Fairy Tail étaient tous tournés vers la blonde. Celle-ci était gênée par tant d'attention... Alors Natsu se retrouva à ses côtés, un bras passé autour de ses épaules et cria :

« Tout le monde, voici Lucy ! »

Les visages des mages se détendirent à cette annonce. Ils reprirent alors tranquillement leurs activités. La jeune était surprise par cette attitude, ils la connaissaient déjà ?

La jeune fille détaillait la guilde avec intérêt. Elle était en grande partie composée de bois et l'ambiance y était chaleureuse. Le bâtiment était construit en deux étages. Le deuxième étage était accessible via un escalier au fond de la salle principale, près d'un.. bar ?! Une jeune femme souriante aux cheveux blancs et très longs s'affairait derrière celui-ci. Elle discutait tranquillement en même temps avec une jeune fille au cheveux bleus assez courts. A côté d'elle, il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, avec un chapeau assez extravagant. Sur une table de bois, on pouvait apercevoir un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, à côté d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui avait les cheveux de la même couleur. Il semblait être de la même famille.

Distraite, la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué deux personnes s'approcher de Natsu et elle. Un garçon au cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres avait alpagué Natsu :

« Alors l'allumette, t'avais omis de nous dire que la demoiselle était si jolie. » s'exclama le mage.

« Grey, tes vêtements... » s'exclama une mage aux cheveux rouges à ses côtés.

Le dénommé Grey était effectivement en caleçon, quand s'était-il déshabillé ?

« Ah merde ! » s'exclama donc Grey avant de se rhabiller rapidement.

« Erza, où est le maître ? » demanda alors Natsu à la rouge.

« Il est sorti pour aller voir Polyusica avec Wendy car Gajeel et Juvia sont revenus salement amochés de leur dernière mission. Wendy est allée demander conseil à Polyusica pour les soigner. » répondit la dite Erza.

Alors que Natsu et Erza discutaient, Grey s'approcha de la blonde. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas décoché un mot depuis tout à l'heure, elle était un peu intimidée. Le maître de guilde, qu'elle devait voir en premier était à priori de sortie. Elle devrait attendre son retour mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire jusque là.

« Dis, comment t'as fait pour nous trouver ? » l'interpella le mage aux cheveux noirs.

« Pardon ? » demanda Lucy.

« Eh bien, comment tu as su que notre guilde était ici ? Nous avons un système de défense à toute épreuve. » expliqua le garçon.

Lucy le regardait sans comprendre, elle n'avait rien fait de particulier après tout. Elle s'était juste baladée en ville... Alors que le garçon posait cette question, l'attention de la guilde revint sur la jeune fille.

« Je ... je ne sais pas... je me baladais dans Magnolia, à votre recherche puis, vous êtes apparu. J'étais aussi surprise que vous... »

« Mmmh, étrange... » dit Erza, un doigt sous le menton.

« Quelle importance ? » intervint alors Natsu « si elle est entrée, c'est qu'elle n'a aucune mauvaise intention, non ?! »

Lucy le regardait et questionna le jeune homme :

« Natsu, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdue... »

« Ah oui, désolée Luce. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas habituée. En fait, notre guilde est protégée par des runes écrites par Levy et Fried renforcée par un sortilège d'illusion instauré par Mystogun. Pour passer au travers de cette protection, il faut que la personne soit un mage, connaisse l'existence de Fairy Tail et ait de bonnes intentions envers nous. Ce n'est pas tout, il faut également connaître le mot de passe de la guilde... » expliqua alors Natsu, désignant les mages concernés durant son explication. Levy était la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, près de bar. Fried était un homme aux longues chevelures vertes, aux côtés d'une femme à lunette avec une robe verte et d'un homme aux cheveux blonds près d'une table. Mystogun était à l'étage, ce garçon était étrange, on ne pouvait voir son visage.

Enfin, Lucy sourit de toutes ses dents. Effectivement, sans la clef, elle n'aurait pu trouver Fairy Tail. Elle remercia sa mère intérieurement... Natsu observait la jeune fille, il était ravi qu'elle soit venue jusqu'à lui. Mais...

« Au fait, Luce, tu devais pas retrouver des gens à Magnolia ? »

Le sourire de la blonde se transforma alors en rire. Ce garçon était impressionnant, autant il l'avait étonnée lors de son sauvetage, autant là elle le trouvait quelque peu... idiot ?!

« Mais je les ai trouvés, idiot ! C'est vous que je cherchais. »

« Quoi ? Fairy Tail ? Mais pourquoi ça ? » s'exclama le rose, surprit et en même satisfait de savoir que la blonde resterait avec eux, avec lui.

« Natsu, allons donc nous installer pour en discuter » dit alors Erza, la femme aux cheveux rouges. Je l'observais plus attentivement alors que nous rejoignions une table. Cette femme était en armure, avec une longue chevelure rouge et un visage magnifique mais dur. La vie ne lui avait probablement pas fait de cadeaux... Cependant, dans ses yeux, on pouvait apercevoir une lueur magnifique. Cette lueur semblait être une caractéristique commune aux membres de Fairy Tail car Grey et Natsu possédait la même.

« Alors, Lucy, raconte-nous ton histoire. » demanda Erza, une fois installée.

Lucy regarda Natsu, qui hocha la tête. Elle pouvait tout dire à la femme chevalier.

« Eh bien... En fait, je suis Lucy Heartfillia, fille du Duc Jude Heartfillia et de la Duchesse Layla Heartfillia, ancienne membre de Fairy Tail. Il y a de cela une semaine, j'ai appris quelques informations importantes que je réserve à votre maître. Suite à cela, j'ai fait mon enquête puis ai quitté le domicile familiale pour vous rejoindre... Je pense que ses informations sont capitales et pourraient changer la façon de vivre des mages... »

La jeune fille ne voulait pas trop détailler son récit, elle ne voulait pas que les informations s'ébruitent avant d'en avoir parlé au maître.

« Lucy Heartfillia, la fille réputée comme étant la plus belle femme du royaume ... » lâcha Grey. La rumeur n'avait pas exagérée les faits. La jeune fille était tout bonnement magnifique, elle avait des traits doux, un comportement soigné et une conversation mesurée.

« Bon, le glaçon, t'as pas fini de fondre sur elle ? » dit le rose, agacé par l'intérêt que son rival portait à sa nouvelle amie.

« T'as un problème, l'gazinière ? »

Alors que le tension montait entre les deux mages, Erza intervint et donna deux coups de poing bien sur la tête des deux adolescents, avant de reprendre :

« Je vois, et que cherchais-tu en venant jusqu'ici, à part nous livrer des informations ? »

« Mmmh... Je ne sais pas... Je... enfin... J'espérais que... » la jeune fille ne savait que répondre.

Natsu, remit de son coup, vint à la rescousse.

« C'est bon Erza, pas besoin de la cuisiner comme ça. Tu vois bien qu'elle ne nous veut pas de mal. »

La rouge était surprise par l'intervention de son ami. Celui-ci, d'habitude si peu concerné par ce genre de chose, prenait la défense de la jeune fille. Cette dernière posait d'ailleurs sur lui un regard empreint de remerciement. Quelque chose se passait entre ces deux-là.

La chevalière sourit, ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu Natsu comme ça... Depuis la mort de sa meilleure amie Lisanna et son compagnon de toujours Happy, Natsu n'était plus le même. Il était devenu plus mature et était très sérieux en mission et lors des combats. Celui qui autrefois fonçait tête baissée échafaudait maintenant des stratégies avant de se lancer dans un combat. Il privilégiait même la ruse pour éviter les conflits. Sa partie enfantine et son côté insouciant avait disparu, emportant avec eux le Natsu doux et compréhensif. Cependant, elle voyait de nouveau en lui s'épanouir ses sentiments refoulés. Développerait-il de l'affection pour la mage blonde ? La chose serait à suivre. Un Natsu aimant était un Natsu encore plus puissant.

Erza fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Makarov, accompagné de Wendy et Polyusica. Lucy se retourna pour observer les nouveaux arrivants. Un petit homme marqués par l'âge, une adolescente à la longue chevelure bleuté et une femme plus grande, aux cheveux roses et aux yeux effrayants. La blonde croisa le regard du petit homme, qui se fit plus doux en l'apercevant. Elle voyait même perler aux bords des yeux du vieillard quelques larmes. Pourquoi donc réagissait-il comme ça ? Il s'approcha alors de la jeune fille et dit :

« Tu es la fille de Layla-sama, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille acquiesçât. Il était donc le maître, il avait connu sa mère... La jeune fille se leva pour se présenter dans les formes.

« Maître Makarov, je suis Lucy Heartfillia, fille de Layla Heartfillia, mage céleste émérite, maîtresse des douze clefs du zodiaque. »

« Pas besoin d'être si formelle avec moi mon enfant. Suis-moi dans mon bureau, il me semble que nous devons parler. »

La jeune fille le suivit, jetant un dernier regard à la table qu'elle quittait. Natsu croisant le regard de la mage, se leva pour la rejoindre. Le maître était surpris de cette réaction mais sourit avant de rentrer dans son bureau.

Grey et Erza, restés à table étaient pensifs.

« Erza, t'as remarqué ? » s'exclama soudain Grey.

« Qui aurait pu rater ça ? » répondit calmement la rouge.

En effet, cela faisait deux ans. Deux ans que Natsu n'avait plus répondu aux provocations de Grey. Depuis leurs morts, il avait changé. Erza avait agi instinctivement quand la dispute avec éclatée, pour se rendre compte ensuite qu'elle ne l'avait plus frappé comme ça depuis fort longtemps. Grey avait été surpris par la réaction du rose. Ils étaient tout deux rassurés, Natsu se rouvrait au monde.

« Alors mon enfant, raconte-moi. Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin pour venir jusqu'ici ? »

La jeune fille trifouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un flacon de cristal. Il contenait un liquide argenté.

« Pour ceci, en grande partie. » déclara la blonde, après avoir posé l'objet sur le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Natsu, curieux devant cette fiole.

« C'est une potion créé sous les ordres de mon père, elle est utilisée contre les mages. D'après mes recherches, elle peut être utilisée dans de la nourriture, une boisson, injectée directement via une seringue ou encore via des armes. Dès qu'un mage est touché avec ceci, il se retrouve privé de ses pouvoirs pour quelques heures et perd ses moyens physiques... Ceci est une nouvelle version, on dirait que cela fait déjà quelques années que ce genre de potion tourne sur le marché. Cela explique pourquoi les mages ne peuvent s'enfuir quand ils sont capturés. »

« Je vois, cela explique beaucoup de choses effectivement... » dit le maître, lançant un regard à Natsu, qui avait le regard sombre en affrontant quelques uns de ses souvenirs... Tulipa...

« J'ai volé cet échantillon dans le bureau de mon père, j'espérais qu'en l'ayant en votre possession, vous puissiez concocter un antidote... »

« Tu as bien fait. Il se trouve que Polyusica, la femme que j'ai ramenée avec moi à la guilde, est une experte dans le domaine. Je vais m'empresser de lui faire analyser cette chose. » sur ses mots, le maître se préparait à quitter le bureau mais la jeune fille le stoppa.

« Ce n'est pas tout Maître... Il se trouve qu'en fouillant dans les affaires de mon père, je suis tombée sur des informations sur les créateurs de cette potion. Ils se disent « scientifiques » mais je peux vous affirmer qu'il y a de la magie là-dessous. Nos ennemis sont plus puissants qu'il n'y paraît... »

Le maître acquiesçât gravement.

« Merci Lucy d'avoir risqué ta vie pour nous rejoindre. Tu es ici comme chez toi, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour te remercier... Tu es sous notre protection désormais. Natsu, je te charge de t'occuper d'elle. »

« Ok le vieux. »

« Essayez de ne pas quitter la ville avant que nous ayons décidé de la marche à suivre. Je vais contacter les maîtres des autres guildes via les lacrima pour en discuter avec eux. »

« Bien, maître. » dit Lucy.

Le petit homme quitta alors la pièce, laissant Natsu et Lucy seuls.

« Eh bien, quand tu disais que tu avais des informations, ce n'était pas n'importe quoi. Mais, quelque chose me tracasse. Pourquoi incriminer ton père ? » demanda le rose, d'une voix décontractée.

« Natsu... Je t'ai dit que ma mère était décédée, qu'elle avait même été assassinée, n'est-ce-pas ? » répondit la blonde, le regard dur en repensant à cela.

« O-oui... » murmura le garçon, embêté d'avoir remis le sujet sur le tapis.

« Eh bien, la personne qui est responsable de sa mort n'est autre que mon père. » lâcha Lucy, une pointe de haine dans la voix. Cette révélation fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à Natsu. Il comprenait pourquoi la jeune fille s'était résolue à quitter sa maison, ... Elle vivait avec le meurtrier de sa mère...

« Je ne l'ai appris que récemment, sinon tu peux être sûr que je serais partie plus tôt... Il a voué ma mère à la mort, pour protéger son statut. Peu de personnes savaient que ma mère pratiquait la magie et avec cette stupide loi... Mon père a eu peur qu'il y ait des répercussions sur notre nom. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais il aurait commandité son assassinat et contrairement à nos ancêtres, ma mère s'est faite incinérée... Non seulement mon « père » a tué la seule personne qui m'importait mais en plus de cela, il a bafoué sa mémoire et il œuvre à faire le mal. Il fait du mal à des gens que ma mère chérissait. Elle aimait la magie de tout son cœur... C'est pour cela que je suis partie, pour honorer la mémoire de ma mère et pour faire regretter le geste de cet homme. »

Natsu était là, il ne savait que dire... La jeune fille dégageait désormais une toute autre aura. Une aura puissante et déterminée mais tellement triste. Il sentit alors cette petite odeur d'eau salée, caractéristique des larmes. Il sut alors que même si la jeune fille se voulait forte, elle était toujours fragile et l'idée de faire du mal à son père lui était tout de même difficile à accepter. C'était une bonne personne. Natsu la prit alors dans ses bras. Tout son être voulait consoler cette fille, qu'il ne connaissait à peine. Il la comprenait tellement... Lui-même en voulait à Ignir de l'avoir abandonné, il en voulait au monde entier de lui avoir enlevé ses meilleurs amis... Il s'était renfermé depuis leur mort et maintenant, il ressentait l'influence de cette fille sur lui. Ses vieilles blessures qu'il avait tentée de mettre de côté se rouvraient. La sensation n'était pas agréable mais il se sentait revivre, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il sentait qu'elle pourrait changer les choses...


	6. Changement

**Si le présumé poison était en fait un remède ?**

**Chapitre 5 : Changement.**

Une semaine passa depuis l'entretien entre le maître de Fairy Tail et Lucy. A la guilde, rien ne semblait changer en apparence, pourtant l'arrivée de la jeune fille mettait du baume au cœur de chacun. Bien qu'on ne voit plus Natsu sans Lucy et vice versa, la jeune fille avait trouvé le temps de discuter avec tous les membres de la guilde présents.

Avec Levy, elles avaient découvert une passion commune pour les romans. Pour Mirajane, il s'agissait de s'échanger des recettes de cuisine et d'autres astuces ménagères car bien que Lucy soit une noble de haut rang, les mages avaient découvert qu'elle était toujours restée humble. La jeune femme était en effet restée proche de ses serviteurs et discutait souvent avec eux, partageant parfois certaines tâches pour en apprendre davantage sur la vie des gens du peuple.

La blonde riait avec Elfman, qui disait d'elle qu'elle était un vrai homme. Gajeel, rétabli, ne parlait pas beaucoup mais souriait légèrement quand la blonde faisait rire sa nouvelle amie, la mage des mots Levy. Wendy considérait la future duchesse comme une grande sœur et aimait passer du temps avec elle. Grey trouvait la jeune femme sympathique même s'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de converser avec elle car Natsu mettait un point d'honneur à garder la jeune fille loin de Grey. Juvia quant à elle voyait la jeune fille d'un mauvais œil. Beaucoup trop belle à son goût et Grey-sama la regardait un peu trop souvent également. Erza appréciait la douceur de la blonde ainsi que son intelligence.

Les bagarres internes de Fairy Tail se perpétuaient tous les soirs. Lucy rigolait, comme l'une des leur. Elle aimait cet endroit, elle comprenait pourquoi sa mère affectionnait cette guilde...

Un jour que Natsu se battait avec Grey, Mirajane interpella la constellationniste.

« Lucy, je sais que c'est assez indiscret comme question mais ... » commença la blanche.

« Oh, ne te gêne pas Mira-chan, je suis toute ouïe » coupa la blonde, un sourire énorme sur le visage. A force de traîner avec le rose, on voyait certaines de ses caractéristiques dépeindre sur la jeune fille.

« Si tu es d'accord, je me lance ! C'est assez délicat mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Natsu et toi ? » lança enfin la mage de rang S, nommés à ce rang son les mages les plus puissants, qui sont envoyés dans les missions de sauvetage les plus périlleuses.

La blonde rougit instantanément à cette question. En si peu de temps, le jeune homme et elle s'était considérablement rapprochés. Il refusait qu'elle loge ailleurs que dans sa petite maison, au bord de la rivière. Il disait qu'il était de sa responsabilité de la protéger et qu'il ne pourrait le faire si elle était ailleurs. Quand ils n'étaient pas à la guilde, les jeunes gens se promenaient en ville, Natsu lui faisait découvrir des mets particuliers de Magnolia. Il lui expliqua que les marques magiques imposées sur certaines portes étaient invisibles aux yeux des ennemis de Fairy Tail. Ces marques permettaient aux mages de savoir où ils étaient les bienvenus. Natsu lui apprenait plein de choses sur la ville, sur les missions de Fairy Tail. Lucy apprit alors que cette guilde réputée comme étant le symbole de la rébellion des mages ne faisait rien de contraire au peuple de Fiore.

Leurs missions consistaient à ramener des vivres données par des alliés, à sauver des mages au bord de la mort, à espionner la milice royale chargée de leur exécution et d'autres choses de ce genre. Ils ne faisaient que survivre, certes avec parfois quelques dégâts à rapporter mais ils travaillaient également beaucoup à couvert.

Natsu et elle restait constamment ensemble et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme. Elle trouvait sa présence apaisante même s'il arrivait au garçon de montrer une facette de lui quelque peu infantile. La jeune fille appréciait autant son côté sérieux que ce côté enfantin. Il aimait manger, beaucoup manger. Il se bagarrait constamment avec Grey, un garçon aux apparences froides mais qui cachait probablement en lui un énorme cœur. Autant Natsu pouvait faire preuve d'intelligence, autant pour certaines choses, il ne saisissait rien. C'était terriblement amusant de rester avec lui et surtout, ce qu'elle préférait chez lui, c'était son sourire. Ce sourire qu'il lui adressait à chaque occasion, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rendre.

La jeune fille succombait à son charme, c'était certain. Elle qui était seule depuis si longtemps, qui n'avait plus côtoyer de garçon depuis plusieurs années, fondait littéralement devant le jeune homme aux yeux onyx. Il représentait la liberté, l'innocence, le courage,... Des qualités que la mage céleste admirait.

Enfin, celle-ci, toujours rouge, sorti de ses pensées pour essayer de balbutier une explication plus ou moins convenable.

« B-beh, e-enfin... r-rien. M-mais... Mira-chan, cela fait à peine plus d'une semaine que nous nous connaissons... et puis... il ne doit pas... enfin... s'intéresser à ce genre de choses... » répondit alors la jeune fille, le regard baissé.

Mirajane sourit, elle n'était donc pas indifférente au charme du rose.

« Tu sais Lucy, il ne faut pas croire cela. Natsu est un passionné et il n'est pas aussi innocent que tu pourrais le penser. J'ai même tendance à penser qu'il veut te plaire en plus de te vouloir pour lui tout seul. » dit-elle en fixant le rose du regard. Celui-ci était toujours en grande dispute avec Grey, sous le regard chaleureux d'Erza qui ne voulait pas encore intervenir. Elle profitait de cette vision d'un Natsu libéré. Il ne serait plus jamais comme avant, la guilde ne serait plus jamais comme avant... Mais il fallait croire en l'avenir.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela Mira-chan ? » demanda alors Lucy, quelque peu gênée de s'enliser dans la discussion. Il faut dire que la période ne se prêtait pas aux amourettes... Lucy fut interpellée par la tête attristée que fit Mirajane avant de lui répondre.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on parle souvent mais ... Tu dois savoir que... dans cette « guerre » contre le royaume, nous avons perdu des membres de notre guilde. » commença la blanche. Lucy acquiesçait. « J'ai... enfin nous... avons perdu notre soeur Lisanna, Elfman et moi, il y a de cela deux ans. » Lucy ne savait que dire ... la blanche reprit, un petit sourire sur les lèvres pour la rassurer : « Lisanna n'était pas seulement notre soeur mais également la meilleure amie de Natsu. Ce jour-là, il l'a perdue alors qu'il était souffrant à la guilde, à cause d'une mission précédente. Happy, le compagnon le plus proche de Natsu a également péri dans les flammes de Tulipa. Je pense qu'il ne s'est jamais remis de ces événements... Il se sent en quelque sorte responsable, même si jamais nous ne lui avons reproché quoique ce soit. Il était prévu qu'il aille en mission avec eux mais son état ne le lui a pas permis. Depuis ce jour, Natsu a changé. Lui qui était toujours intenable, il a mûri. Ces derniers jours, on retrouve en lui le garçon qu'il était. On dirait qu'il arrive à aller de l'avant et c'est à toi que nous le devons. Je pense que Natsu tient plus à toi que tu ne pourrais le penser et le temps ne fait pas tout, les événements sont aussi important que les années. Il t'a sauvée, dans cette ville qui hantait ses esprits. Il a trouvé en toi un espoir et ça, ça vaut tout l'or du monde. »

Lucy était sous le choc. Il avait tellement souffert... Voilà ce que cachait son regard... Lui qui la consolait, quand elle faisait un cauchemar, lui qui l'avait sauvée, lui qui la protégeait, il avait tellement sur le cœur. La blonde se leva d'un coup, et rejoint la rose à vive allure. Celui-ci interrompit le geste qu'il était en train d'effectué, surpris par l'arrivée de sa nouvelle amie. Celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire ouf qu'elle le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il vit au loin Mirajane essuyer quelques larmes. Lucy le serrait dans ses bras frêles et lui dit, d'une voix empreinte de tristesse :

« Ça va aller. Je suis là maintenant. »

Là, il comprit. Natsu répondit à son étreinte, humant le parfum de ses cheveux. Lui qui n'était pas facilement pris de ce genre d'émotion, sentit une larme lui échapper. Cette phrase étrange que Lucy avait prononcé avait provoqué une explosion de sentiments en lui. Son cœur qu'il avait tenté en vain de refermer, pour éviter qu'il se brise sous de nouvelles épreuves, était de nouveau ouvert au monde.

Le petit monde présent dans la salle souriait désormais, des larmes sur les joues. Ils avaient tellement soufferts ces dernières années... Malgré l'apparence joyeuse de la guilde, au fond d'eux reposait une peine incommensurable. Tout ressortait en ce moment-même. Les mages étaient unis dans leur sentiment.

Natsu et Lucy se séparèrent et furent rejoints par tous les membres de la guilde, même Gajeel et Laxus se joignirent à l'accolade générale. Le maître, sur le balcon du deuxième étage observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, ému. Lucy et Natsu, surpris par tant de démonstrations d'affection, se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils avaient tous deux perdus les gens auxquels ils tenaient le plus...

Aucun mot, aucun geste, juste un regard et ils savaient. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient désormais tout l'un pour l'autre. Ils se firent cette promesse silencieuse de se protéger, jusqu'au bout.


	7. Regard

**Si le présumé poison était en fait un remède ?**

**Chapitre 6 - Regard**

La fête battait son plein dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Ça faisait longtemps que les mages n'avaient pas profité d'une soirée à ce point, le cœur ouvert. Les mages partageaient le souvenir des disparus, buvaient à leur santé et rêvaient à l'avenir. L'alcool coulait à flot, au grand plaisir de Cana. La musique était intense, même si c'était Gajeel qui était à la guitare. Les rires sincères faisaient écho dans la guilde. Makarov était heureux de voir ses enfants comme cela. Ils devraient profiter de cette soirée, car le lendemain, le maître allait leur exposer la décision des maîtres de guilde. Cette soirée marquait leur nouveau départ.

Lucy profitait de chaque instant, observant Natsu se bagarrer tantôt avec Grey, tantôt avec Gajeel. Rien n'avait changé à ceci près, Natsu lançait souvent des regards dans sa direction, accompagnés de son sourire charmeur. Cette nuit là, Lucy but plus d'alcool qu'elle ne pouvait en avaler. La jeune femme n'avait pas été habituée à ce genre de choses, elle ne participait que rarement aux banquets. En bout de nuit, c'est dont une Lucy alcoolisée qui interpella le Dragon Slayer de feu pour qu'il la ramène à la maison.

« D'accord Luce, on rentre. » accepta le rose, un regard chaleureux sur la blonde. Elle était adorable dans cet état.

« Moéé~ ton dos~ » dit la blonde d'un ton suppliant.

« Mon dos ? » répéta le mage de feu, sans comprendre.

« Lucy sur ton dos. » dit la constellationniste, d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

« Mais Luce... » commença le rose.

« C'est un ordre~ » dit la jeune fille, un petit peu moins sûr d'elle.

Natsu ne savait que faire, la porter ? Des larmes commençaient à perler aux yeux de la noble, ce qui fit prendre sa décision au jeune mage. Alors, d'un mouvement rapide, Lucy se retrouva sur son dos. Natsu salua les membres de la guilde, qui étaient tout sourire face à la situation. Natsu était décidément bien docile avec la jeune fille. L'amour pouvait faire faire des miracles, se dit Mirajane. C'est donc comme cela que le désormais couple, même si cela n'était pas officiel, entreprit le chemin du retour. Natsu était embêté d'être pris pour une monture mais le corps de la jeune fille contre lui le retenait de se fâcher. Celle-ci, murmurait ça et là des choses incompréhensibles.

« Haku... désolée... chaud... Natsu... »

_Le lendemain_

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Lucy se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour découvrir le décor désormais familier de la maison de son ami. En parlant de lui, elle le retrouva à ses côtés, dans le lit. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec elle, pour la calmer lors de ses cauchemars... La blonde sourit et lui caressa les cheveux, il était si beau. Alors, elle se remémora la soirée de la veille, mémorable. Elle regrettait d'avoir agit d'une façon si autoritaire avec Natsu mais malgré tout, le souvenir de son destrier d'un soir lui arracha un petit rire. Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son hôte, et lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue, un guise de bonjour. La jeune fille alla du côté de la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. C'était son habitude depuis qu'elle était là, sa façon à elle de remercier le mage de feu de l'accueillir chez lui. Ce dernier, l'odeur des fourneaux titillant ses narines, se réveilla pour apercevoir la silhouette de la blonde dans un de ses t-shirts à lui. S'ils n'étaient pas en temps de guerre, le garçon apprécierait d'autant plus ce tableau qui se dressait devant lui. Redressé, une jambe replié vers son ventre, un coude appuyé dessus et sa tête appuyée sur sa main, le garçon observait toujours la belle s'affairer. Celle-ci sentant le poids d'un regard sur elle, se tourna pour croiser le regard du rose qui lui sourit à pleine dents.

« Bonjour, Luce. »

« Bonjour Natsu. »

Quelle ambiance paisible, cette petite routine qui s'était installée entre eux les ravissaient. Profiter d'un semblant de paix était agréable. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner et allèrent à la salle de bain chacun à leur tour. Natsu opta pour une de ses tenues habituelles, ouvertes sur son torse. La jeune fille opta elle pour une blouse ample vert d'eau, avec une jupe en jeans et des sandalettes (comme sa tenue à Edoras). Prêts, ils prirent la route de la guilde.

_Guilde de Fairy Tail, Magnolia_

Natsu et Lucy arrivèrent à la guilde tranquillement. Là-bas, à peine le pas de la porte passé, Grey les interpella :

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! »

« Maître, tout le monde est là. » dit alors Mirajane à l'intention de Makarov.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, mes enfants, je dois vous faire part de la décision du conseil des maîtres de guilde. Chaque guilde doit envoyer une équipe à la capitale. Notre but va être de déceler les mages scélérats qui aident le royaume dans l'ombre, en les trompant sur leur identité. Il faudra également mettre à mal les livraisons de la potion anti-magie. Polyusica de son côté est proche du but. Dans quelques jours, l'antidote devrait être mis au point. Jusque là, pas d'imprudence, nous devons agir en toute discrétion comme nous l'avons toujours fait depuis ces sept dernières années.

Sabertooth enverra son duo de Dragon Slayer, Sting et Rogue, accompagné de leurs exceeds pour effectuer des missions de sabotages à la capitale. Blue Pegasus a prévu d'envoyer Ichiya ainsi que ses 3 acolytes pour observer les mages noirs qui agissent en secret et établir le lieu où se trouve leur quartier général. Les membres de Crime Sorcière soutiendront Blue Pegasus et seront chargés de découvrir le but de la guilde noire. En effet, nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi ils jouent à ce double jeu.

Lamia Scale va continuer les missions de sauvetage de mages isolés à travers le pays, avec Lyon, Sherry et toute leur équipe. De notre côté, nous allons envoyer une équipe à la capitale, Crocus. Nous avons appris par un de nos informateurs qu'un convoi exceptionnel arriverait bientôt en ville, nous devons le contre-carrer. J'ai décidé d'envoyer Erza, Grey, Wendy, Natsu et Lucy pour cette tâche. Les autres, vous resterez en stand by à la guilde, sauf exception, pour être disponible lorsque nous devrons entreprendre les livraisons de l'antidote dans tout le pays. Je compte sur vous. »

« Aye, Master ! » s'exclamèrent les membres de la guilde comme un seul homme.

Alors, les membres s'agitèrent tous. Il fallait dès à présent déterminer les routes les plus sûr pour faire parvenir les chargements à destination quand l'heure serait venue. Des équipes s'établissaient ça et là. Natsu attira Lucy à la table où attendaient déjà Grey, Erza et Wendy. La rouge avait obtenu du maître des informations plus précises concernant l'itinéraire du convoi à intercepter. Une carte sur les tables, les mages discutaient.

« Il faut trouver un endroit où ils n'auront pas la possibilité de reculer. » expliqua Erza.

« Un endroit sombre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. » ajouta Wendy.

Ils étudiaient tous l'itinéraire tracés par un trait rouge sur la carte. Chacun avait adopté une posture de réflexion. C'est alors qui Lucy déposa son doigt sur un point de la carte.

« Là ! »

Les regards allèrent de la jeune fille à la carte. Oui, c'était effectivement un endroit stratégique mais un seul faux pas, et ils se feraient repérer. L'endroit en question était près de la muraille du château royal, près de la forêt et donc à l'abri des regards des passants. Cependant, les gardes seraient sûrement présents sur les remparts, il faudrait faire vite. Il fallait intercepter la calèche avant qu'elle ne longe les remparts pour rejoindre l'entrée du château, là, ça serait trop tard.

« Ici, les gardes arrêtent leur tour de garde car la rivière est une barrière naturelle infranchissable. Peu de gens le savent, mais ils ne passent que rarement de ce côté là, et privilégie l'entrée du château, qui est plus exposée au danger de par sa situation. » expliqua la blonde, pointa du doigt les différents endroits sur la carte en même temps qu'elle parlait. Elle entoura ensuite différents endroits, au grand étonnement des mages qui buvaient ses paroles :

« Là, ce sont trois entrées dites secrètes, utilisées par les personnes de haut rang pour pouvoir se mouvoir avec plus de libertés. Vous observerez donc qu'il y a plus de gardes qui iront entre les différentes portes. Je pense d'ailleurs que le convoi entrera par l'une d'elle. Après tout, si tout cela est secret, ils se doivent d'être discrets. » En effet, une entrée était proche de l'itinéraire emprunté par le carrosse, tout cela se tenait. Avec les explications de la jeune fille, l'endroit de l'embuscade fut confirmé. Malgré tout, les mages étaient surpris que Lucy en sache autant sur la situation du château...

Pour éviter que Lucy ne se fasse repérer, Wendy avait fait une teinture avec l'aide de Polyusica pour ses cheveux, Elle avait désormais les cheveux d'un noir encre. On ne pourrait la reconnaître de cette façon. Etrangement, Natsu appréciait ce côté rebelle que donnait la couleur à sa précieuse amie.

Les préparatifs fin prêts, les amis quittèrent la guilde sous le regard chaleureux du maître et des autres membres qui leur souhaitaient de revenir saufs. Les amis prendraient le train cette fois, pour passer inaperçus. Natsu observait Lucy, celle-ci était quelque peu étrange depuis l'annonce de leur mission à Crocus.

« Luce, tout va bien ? Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin. » dit-il enfin à la blonde, ce qui la fit sortir dans ses pensées. Elle lui sourit et lui répondit d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant :

« Oui oui Natsu, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, la jeune fille se rapprocha du jeune homme, lui prit la main et pressa le pas, assuré d'aller à la gare, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge qui leur était favorable pour récolter quelques informations et faire des provisions. C'est alors qu'une conversation attira leur attention.

« J'ai entendu dire que le Prince rentrait au royaume. » dit un homme.

« C'est vrai ? L'annonce n'est pas officielle pourtant. » demanda une femme.

« J'y crois, cela fait maintenant huit ans qu'il a quitté le pays pour étudier à l'étranger. » intervint un autre homme.

« Mmh, j'ai entendu dire qu'il revenait pour sa fiancée. » reprit la femme.

« Il risque d'être surpris en voyant à quel point le royaume a changé... » dit alors le premier homme.

« En plus, je pense que les services secrets filtrent les informations pour que les royaumes voisins ne sachent pas dans quel situation de déséquilibre nous vivons. » expliqua le deuxième.

« Je me demande ce qu'il a pu devenir, lui qui était si bon... » et la discussion continua alors que les mages quittaient l'auberge.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare. C'était la première fois que Lucy allait prendre ce transport en commun. Natsu n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise à l'idée de monter dans ce monstre de fer mais Erza affirmait que c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour rallier la capitale.

« Natsu, tout va bien ? » demanda la blonde, inquiète face à son malaise.

« Ne t'en fais pas Lucy, l'allumette a toujours eu du mal avec les transports. » rigola Grey.

« Malheureusement, mon Troïa n'agit plus sur lui. » expliqua la petite Wendy.

Les cinq mages prirent place dans un wagon, Natsu affalé sur son siège et pris de haut le cœur. Le train démarra et Lucy proposa ses genoux au Dragon Slayer qui ne put refuser. A son grand étonnement, être installé ainsi calma ses aigreurs d'estomac et le trajet se passa plus ou moins normalement pour le rose.

_Gare de Crocus_

Les amis arrivèrent enfin en gare de la capitale. Il était début d'après-midi et le convoi qu'ils devaient interceptés arriverait en début de soirée. Il fallait maintenant qu'ils observent les lieux où ils allaient se poster pour attendre le carrosse. Comme l'avait dit Lucy, l'endroit était discret et les arbres près de la rivière seraient leurs alliés. Peu de gardes passaient sur les remparts et Lucy montra à ses amis l'entrée secrète dont elle avait parlé plutôt. La jeune fille était décidément bien informée. L'heure approchait, ils se mirent en position. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de sabots approchaient et contrastaient avec le bruit de la rivière. Erza observait le carrosse, il arborait un blason très reconnaissable...

Étrange. Enfin, comme convenu, les membres du petit groupe intervinrent une fois le carrosse positionné à l'endroit désigné. Là, tout se passa très vite. Lucy et Wendy arrêtèrent les chevaux et les calmèrent pour qu'ils n'alertent pas la garde royale. Natsu s'occupa d'assommer le cocher tandis que Grey s'occupait du garde à ses côtés. Si peu de surveillance, c'était étrange. Erza, elle, s'attaquait aux bagages du carrosse tandis que les autres étaient prêts à intercepter les gens qui étaient encore à l'intérieur de la calèche... Deux soldats sortirent, Natsu et Grey les chargèrent. Ils étaient tellement faibles que la magie n'était pas nécessaire. Alors, Lucy jeta un oeil dans le carrosse, suivie de Wendy, au cas où d'autres bagages seraient à l'intérieur.

« Mais que se passe-t-il enfin... »

Alors, Lucy se retrouva nez à nez avec la personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Leurs regards restèrent soudés quelques instants, qui semblèrent durer une éternité.Alors, de la bouche du garçon s'échappa un :

« Lucy... ? »

« Haku... » répondit la jeune fille sous le même ton.

Au même moment, Erza alerta ses amis :

« Retraite immédiate ! Nous nous sommes fait trompés. »

Alors, les mages arrêtèrent instantanément leurs gestes pour se tourner vers Erza. Elle était très sérieuse, il fallait partir. Si c'était un piège, il valait mieux ne pas s'éterniser dans les parages. Natsu saisit alors Lucy par le bras :

« Lucy, viens ! Il faut y aller ! » celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et quitta la scène en courant.

Derrière elle, le jeune homme était surpris. Que faisait Lucy avec ces gens ? Pourquoi s'attaquer à son carrosse ? Alors, il entendit une troupe de gardes se rapprocher à grands pas et sortit pour montrer qu'il était indemne.

Dans le château, quelqu'un observait la scène au travers de sa lacrima et il murmura :

« Pfff... Ces mages de Fairy Tail, une bande d'incapables... Pour une fois qu'ils m'étaient utiles. »

Alors que le petit groupe avait rejoint la ville, un murmure s'élevait parmi les habitants. Des gardes commençaient à affluer.

« Une attaque, près du château... »

« Encore un coup des mages ! »

« Le Prince est indemne. »

Alors que le petit groupe continuait d'avancer, ils furent surpris. Le Prince ? Ils s'étaient fait manipulés comme des bleus... Les murmures continuaient. Le brouhaha se faisait de plus en plus intense, les gens se hâtaient dans les rues pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Tant mieux, cela ralentissait également les gardes.

« Il aurait dit avoir aperçu sa fiancée. »

« La duchesse ? »

« Oui, notre future princesse. »

« La pauvre Lucy Heartfillia... »

« Elle aurait donc bien été enlevée ? »

« ... , si douce, il faut la retrouver et la délivrer de ses ensorceleurs ! »

Alors, Natsu se tournait vers son amie qu'il tenait toujours par la main. Celle-ci se mordait désormais les lèvres de façon inquiétante. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part du peuple. Son père avait de nouveau bien tirer son épingle du jeu ...

Enfin, le groupe arriva à quitter la rue principale et quitta la ville par ses petits chemins. Enfin hors de danger, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient, ils cherchèrent un endroit où camper pour la nuit et faire le point sur la situation qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils trouvèrent un endroit à l'abri des regards, non loin de la ville. Une fois là-bas, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la blonde, désormais noire de cheveux.

« Luce... pourquoi ? »

« Lucy-san, c'est vrai ? »

« Tu serais la fiancée du Prince Haku ? »

Un silence s'installa. Erza le rompit enfin :

« Ce n'est pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions. Nous réglerons ça plus tard, pour le moment il y a plus important. Pourquoi sommes-nous tombés sur la calèche royale ? »

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Erza, sauf celui de Natsu qui restait soudé à celui de son amie. Celle-ci lui implora dans cet échange silencieux de lui pardonner ce secret. Le garçon comprenait enfin pourquoi elle était si bien informée sur le château. En tant que fiancée du Prince, elle devait y être allé à de nombreuses reprises. Enfin, le garçon sentit en lui une colère qu'il ne connaissait pas naître. Cette fille, elle était destinée à un autre que lui ? Il tenta de se contenir pour se concentrer enfin sur les dires d'Erza.

« Oui Grey, je pense que c'était un coup monté. » répondit Erza au mage de glace.

« Mais qui aurait voulu cela ? » demanda la jeune Dragon Slayer de l'air.

« Je l'ignore Wendy, mais cette personne devait vouloir du mal au Prince. » expliqua Erza.

« Si cette personne en voulait à Haku, c'est qu'elle n'a pas de bonnes idées en tête. » intervint Lucy, à la surprise de tous.

« Pourquoi cela, Lucy-san ? » demanda Wendy à son amie.

« Haku a toujours été quelqu'un de droit et de profondément gentil. Cela doit en déranger plus d'un. » expliqua Lucy, quelque peu gênée de parler de son ami d'enfance devant eux, alors qu'il y a peu ils ignoraient qu'elle et le prince se connaissaient.

« ... tu le connais si bien que cela ? » demanda Natsu, une lueur de tristesse mêlée à de la jalousie dans la voix. Lucy était terriblement gênée par la situation, comme expliquer à Natsu qu'Haku n'était qu'un ami pour elle ? Il ne la croirait pas...

« Nous nous connaissons depuis ma naissance. Il a deux ans en plus que moi et nous avons passé toute notre enfance ensemble. Cependant, je ne l'avais plus revu depuis qu'il a quitté le royaume, un an avant le décès de ma mère et la loi anti-mages. Même après tant d'années, j'ai bien vu dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas changé. » expliqua la jeune fille.

Le rose n'aimait pas cette histoire... mais Erza reprit, pour revenir à leur sujet de départ :

« Je pense que la personne à l'origine de tout cela doit avoir un lien avec les mages noirs. Sinon, ils n'auraient pas pu manipuler les informations de la sorte. Cette personne doit également être proche du roi. »

« Son objectif serait donc de contrôler le pays, en supprimant l'héritier du trône en manipulant probablement le vieux ? » demanda Grey.

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est possible... » murmura Erza, pensive.

« Je pense que nous avons une piste, oui. » dit Wendy.

« Demain, nous rentrerons à la guilde pour faire un rapport au maître. Il pourra peut-être nous éclairer, après tout Blue Pegasus et Crime Sorcière sont aussi sur le coup. » reprit Erza avant d'ajouter : « Nous ferions mieux de nous reposer, la soirée a été riche en émotion. Demain, nous partons tôt. Allez, tout le monde se couche. »

« Monsieur Grey, rhabillez-vous. » demanda Wendy.

Enfin, la petite troupe s'installa pour dormir. Natsu pensait toujours à ce Haku, et à Lucy. Alors que les autres s'étaient installés un peu plus loin, pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux mages, ceux-ci se couchèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Natsu ne voulait pas poser de questions, mais elles se lisaient dans ses yeux.

« Natsu, c'est juste un ami. Ces fiançailles ne sont pas notre fait, ce sont nos parents qui ont pris la décision alors que nous n'étions encore que des enfants. » tenta la jeune fille.

« Mais... si lui voulait tout de même t'épouser ? » demanda le rose, tentant de contrôler sa voix.

« Eh bien, je lui dirais que mon cœur est pris et que je ne peux donc pas accepter. » répondit simplement la blonde.

Le cœur du mage de feu bondit alors dans sa poitrine... Il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, rassuré. Même s'ils ne se l'étaient pas dit, ils se considéraient maintenant liés l'un à l'autre par ce fil rouge unique de l'Amour. Lucy se blottit dans les bras protecteurs de son ami.

Une demie-heure plus tard, celui-ci était endormit. Lucy, elle, était toujours pensive. Elle se détacha de lui délicatement, pour aller observer les étoiles. Alors que la jeune fille regardait le ciel, Léo, son esprit, le chef des douze clefs du zodiaque, apparu à ses côtés.

« Lucy-sama, ... »

Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune fille rejoint de nouveau le groupe. Elle observa Natsu, le regard emplit de tristesse... Elle s'approcha de lui ... Elle était en proie aux doutes. Mais non, sa décision était prise. Elle devait les protéger. Le protéger, lui. C'était sa promesse. Alors, elle déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme, scellant une nouvelle promesse. La promesse de le retrouver un jour, quand sa mission serait accomplie. Alors, une larme coula le long de sa joue pour tomber sur la joue de son bien-aimé. Celui-ci remua la tête, et murmura, toujours endormi :

« Luce... ne me laisse pas... »

La jeune fille, prise d'une forte émotion s'éloigna rapidement. Si elle restait trop longtemps, elle ne tiendrait pas. D'autres larmes coulèrent des yeux de la jeune fille, qui prit son sac et partit en courant... Erza, toujours sur ses gardes, avait observé la scène discrètement. La jeune fille avait donc pris sa décision...


	8. Raison

**Si le présumé poison était en fait un remède ?**

**Chapitre 7 - Raison**

_Le lendemain, campement du petit groupe_

Natsu se réveilla de bonne heure, contrairement à d'habitude. Le jeune, les yeux encore clos, se sentait bizarre. Il ne sentait plus l'odeur apaisante de sa compagne. Cette constatation faite, il ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour voir ce qu'il en était. La place où se tenait Lucy la veille était maintenant vide et froide. Cela faisait donc un certain temps qu'elle avait quitté les lieux. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Le mage de feu se leva dans l'instant et fit un tel raffut que cela réveilla ses amis. Alors que ceux-ci demandèrent ce qu'il se passait, sauf Erza. Un seul mot franchit les lèvres de Natsu : « Lucy ».

Le cœur du Dragon Slayer battait vite, « non, elle n'a pas pu me laisser... » se disait-il. Pourquoi serait-elle partie ? Ses mots étaient-ils vide de sens ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser... La folie prit le dessus sur la raison, la colère monta en lui. Ses amis l'observent, à peine réveillés. On aurait dit un lion en cage, qui tournait en rond. Là, il prit sa décision. Elle ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit : Crocus. Il allait l'y retrouver et peu importe sa raison, il la ramènera avec lui. Alors, il prit son sac et se prépara à quitter le campement. Grey intervint enfin, comprenant ce que son compagnon s'apprêtait à faire, et s'interposa en posant ses bras sur les épaules du rose. Le mage de feu le fixa, de son regard franc et déterminé. Alors, le mage de glace fut décontenancé. Etait-elle si importante pour lui ? ... Il fallait tout de même le raisonner.

« Natsu, nous avons un plan, une mission. Nous devons rentrer à Magnolia et dire au maître... »

« Grey, n'interviens pas. » le coupe Natsu.

Natsu, l'appeler par son prénom ? D'abord ce regard, puis cela, ...

« Mais... »

Natsu reprit d'une voix pleine de haine :

« Jamais ils ne me l'enlèveront, jamais. Si tu t'interposes, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. »

Alors, Erza, derrière Natsu, fit un regard à Grey. Il devait le laisser partir, c'était son choix. Tout comme c'était le choix de Lucy d'être partie. La chevalière espérait que sa nouvelle amie aurait eu le temps de mettre les choses au clair avant l'arrivée de Natsu. Le groupe se sépara donc, Grey, Wendy et Erza se mirent en route pour Magnolia et Natsu pour Crocus.

_Château royale, Crocus_

Une jeune fille se contemplait dans le miroir. Cela faisait combien de temps maintenant ? Deux semaines ? Trois ? Elle se regardait, dans cette robe de princesse qu'elle avait troquée contre une jupe et une blouse il y avait de cela quelques semaines pour l'aventure de sa vie. C'était au nom de cette aventure qu'elle avait quitté ses amis, son amour, la veille.

**Flash back**

« Lucy-sama,... »

« Je sais Léo, je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Ils arriveront bientôt, armés de cette potion terrible. J'ai sondé les pensées du chef, tout ce qu'il veut c'est vous récupérer, au nom du Prince. Il laissera les mages saufs si tu leur reviens. »

« Bien... Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire... »

**Fin du Flash back**

Elle avait décidé d'aller à la rencontre des soldats qui les poursuivaient, pour protéger ses amis. En plus de cela, elle pourrait mener son enquête dans le château. Elle fallait qu'elle comprenne ce qui avait pris au roi, si bon autrefois, d'avoir en ligne de mire les mages. Elle ne le comprenait pas. De plus, elle comptait sur l'appui d'Haku, il la soutiendrait. Avant tout, il fallait qu'elle soit présentable, elle était connue comme la petite Duchesse Heartfillia, la fiancée du Prince, la future Princesse du royaume de Fiore. Pour se faire entendre, il fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur de sa réputation. Bien sûr, malgré cette robe, Lucy avait ses clefs magiques à disposition. Elle ne les quittait jamais. Alors, résolue, elle se leva et quitta ses femmes de chambre. Elle voulait rencontrer Haku le plus vite possible. Elle se souvenait d'où se trouvaient ses appartements. Elle se dirigea donc d'instinct dans le palais, à la recherche du Prince.

_Près des appartements du Prince, Château de Crocus_

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans le couloir tant désiré, elle vit le Prince accompagné du ... conseiller du Roi ? Il était toujours là celui-là ? Lucy ne l'avait jamais aimé, il avait quelque chose de malsain qui dégageait de cet homme. Des cheveux gris, une coupe au bol, des lunettes rondes, un nez en bec d'oiseau et un air espiègle. Lucy s'approchait tout de même du duo, qui était en grande discussion. Hors de question pour elle de reculer maintenant. Alors qu'elle approchait à grand pas, le Prince leva sur elle un regard étonné. Il savait qu'elle était rentrée, un garde était venu le lui dire expressément en pleine nuit. La jeune fille avait l'air en pleine forme, loin de l'état duquel on pouvait s'attendre à retrouver quelqu'un d'enlevé, ou mieux, ensorcelé. Le conseiller lui, la regarda d'un œil mauvais. Cette fille déjouait tous ses plans... Le Prince coupa leur discussion pour s'intéresser à la santé de la blonde, qui s'était débarrassée de sa coloration à l'aide des servantes.

« Lucy, ma chère amie, comment vas-tu ? » demanda alors le Prince. Il était d'usage de se vouvoyer mais Lucy et lui ne faisait fi de cette coutume. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance après tout.

« Bien, Haku, merci de t'en inquiéter. Cependant, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi le plus tôt possible... »

_Qu'est-ce que cette garce avait encore prévu_, se demanda alors le conseiller.

« ... en privé. » termina la blonde, d'un regard entendu.

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois, Haku avait très bien compris le message. Il savait à quel point le conseiller aspirait le dégoût à la jeune fille depuis son plus jeune âge. Il fallait avouer que lui-même n'avait pas beaucoup d'affection pour l'homme en question. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il le congédia de suite, sous l'œil satisfait de la blonde. Claudius Ivana bouillait de rage mais n'en fit rien paraître, il devait garder son image à tout prix, le temps d'accomplir son plan. Tant d'années qu'il y travaillait, il ne fallait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

« Sur ce, je vous laisse, mon Prince, Duchesse. »

Il quitta alors le champ de vision des deux amis d'enfance. Une fois cela fait, ceux-ci se regardèrent tout sourire. La jeune fille sauta dans les bras du Prince, et ils rigolèrent, comme autrefois.

« C'est si bon de te revoir Haku ! » lui dit la blonde, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ah si tu savais Lucy, à quel point tu m'as manqué ! » s'exclama le garçon.

« Toi aussi Haku, les choses ont tellement changées ici... Es-tu au courant ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oui, ... J'ai été coupé de la vie de Fiore depuis tellement longtemps. Je n'ai appris que très récemment la perte de ta mère. Oh Lucy, je suis tellement... triste... Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour te soutenir, toi, ma très chère amie. » dit le Prince.

Effectivement, il ne sait pourquoi, une quantité d'informations n'étaient pas arrivées jusqu'à lui. Il tenait le conseiller pour responsable...

« Je ne t'en veux pas, tu étais loin et je sais que ce n'est pas de ton fait si les choses se sont passées ainsi. Par contre, comment va ton père ? Les choses ont tellement changées en quelques années, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis ton départ. Je t'avoue être surprise de la tournure qu'a pris son règne, lui qui était autrefois, si bon, si juste. S'attaquer aux mages... Je ne comprends pas... » lâcha enfin la mage. Elle allait enfin savoir de quoi il en retournait, Haku saurait probablement la renseigner au mieux.

« Lucy,... » alors, ils s'installèrent sur une banquette dans les appartements d'Haku, pour être plus à l'aise.

« Je me sens tellement désemparé... Je suis rentré car mon cœur ne pouvait plus être loin de ce pays qu'est le mien, je me languissais de te revoir. Quelle surprise à mon arrivée... Te voir, déguisée, en compagnie de gens dont on m'a dit qu'ils étaient des mages de Fairy Tail. Ensuite, rentré au château, je découvre mon père alité. Une servante m'a confié que cela faisait des années que les choses allaient ainsi. On m'a expliqué que désormais, les mages étaient traqués à travers tout le royaume, qu'ils étaient considérés comme le poison de ce monde. Je ne te conte pas ma surprise à l'entente de ses mots, ainsi que le dégoût qui les accompagnaient. Puis j'apprends que tu as été enlevée, je repense à toi, en parfaite santé... Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond... Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à mon père, mais en ce qui concerne les mages, je ne sais comment agir et ... »

Alors, les amis furent interrompus. Un garde arrivait en courant et franchit la porte ouverte des appartements du prince sans s'arrêter. Lucy sentit un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir...

« Votre majesté... Sur la grand place... Un mage, il brûle tout sur son passage, par miracle, aucun blessés n'est à déplorer mais... Allez vous mettre à l'abri. Les soldats tentent de repousser les citoyens, leur ordonnant de rentrer chez eux, nous attendons les renforts de la garde spéciale de Monsieur le Conseiller du Roi. » alors, le garde se tourna vers Lucy, celle-ci sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Son pressentiment se transforma en certitude... C'était lui, il était là pour elle...

« Ma Dame, le mage crie après vous... mettez-vous en sécurité avec notre Prince. »

Là, la jeune fille se leva d'un bon pour quitter la salle à toute vitesse... Les informations tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Le roi, malade, incapable de gouverner le pays... les soldats du conseiller... une guilde noire... la potion anti-magie... le regard du conseiller... le Prince que l'on veut écarter du trône... tout se mettait en place. Natsu était en grand danger !

Elle courait à travers les couloirs qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour arriver à la grand place royale, où se trouvait le Dragon Slayer.

_Place Royale, Crocus_

Arrivé à la grande porte, elle était essoufflée et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Devant ses yeux, des gardes en tenue étrange entouraient Natsu. Les soldats normaux n'étaient plus là, les citoyens non plus. Il ne restait que Natsu et une vingtaine de ces gens. Là, quelqu'un fit appel à de la magie et quelle magie, la magie de l'eau. La pire pour Natsu... Ces gens étaient donc des mages. Un autre, alors que Natsu combattait plusieurs personnes en même temps, se plaça derrière lui. Lucy ne put retenir un cri :

« ATTENTION ! » mais c'était trop tard, le mage avait réussi à planter quelque chose dans le bras de Natsu... Probablement la potion. Lucy tenta de courir pour le rejoindre mais fut arrêtée par deux des mages. Ils ne la retenaient pas comme une ennemie, mais comme une personne d'importance, ils ne voulaient pas lui faire de mal. Alors, les larmes commencèrent à couler sous les yeux de la jeune fille. Devant elle, Natsu s'était effondré, sans même se rendre compte de sa présence. Des mages s'attelaient à l'attacher. Lucy se débattait pour aller rejoindre son ami. Celui-ci était dans les vapes. La place royale était réputée pour être l'endroit à Crocus où était mis à mort les mages... Un bûcher était donc constamment en place... Lucy hurlait et ... Elle était mage après tout et c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'elle devrait combattre. Elle fit appel à Taurus ainsi qu'à Léo, sans même devoir sortir ses clefs. Les cris de désespoir de la belle suffisaient à ses esprits.

« Sauvez Natsu, je vous en prie ! » lança-t-elle à ses esprits.

_Balcon royal, vue sur la place royale_

Non loin de là, le Prince observait la situation depuis le balcon qui donnait sur la place, malgré les supplications du soldat pour qu'il aille se mettre à l'abri. Au moment où ce dernier était entré dans ses appartements, la tête de Lucy avait changée. Le sang avait quitté sa peau, elle était devenue extrêmement pâle et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de par la peur.

Qui était donc ce jeune homme pour qui la jeune fille était partie en courant, ... Un mage ? Lucy avait donc bien quitté son domicile de sa propre volonté, et les mages avec qui il l'avait aperçu la veille devaient être ses amis.

Arrivé au balcon, avant que la jeune fille n'arrive à la porte, il observa la scène. Qui étaient donc ces gens ? La milice du conseiller mais depuis quand avait-il une armée à lui tout seul ? Le garçon au centre semblait tellement brave, tellement bon. Il hurlait le nom de Lucy et se battait, pas pour tuer, mais pour vivre. Des gardes affluaient, ils se retrouvèrent au nombre de vingt quand Lucy arriva enfin. Le garçon ne la vit pas, mais celle-ci s'arrêta net devant la scène.

Le prince retint son souffle quand il vit l'un des gardes faire appel à la magie. Ils maîtrisaient donc la magie ? Mais quelle incohérence... Que se passait-il enfin ? Le regard du prince revint sur Lucy, qui se débattait comme une lionne pour rejoindre son ami. Alors, quand son ami s'effondra, la jeune fille lança un hurlement qui fendit l'air, ainsi que le cœur du Prince. Il n'avait jamais vu la blonde dans cet état. Il fut surpris, voyant deux « personnes » apparaître peu après à ses côtés, faisant reculer les deux mages qui la retenaient. Ces deux « personnes » l'un ressemblant à une ... vache ? L'autre, à la crinière royale du lion, se lancer sur des mages qui retenaient le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Le prince restait coi devant cette situation. Que faire ? Il y avait clairement un problème, le royaume combattait des mages, à l'aide de mages. Si les mages étaient réellement considéré comme le poison de ce monde, pourquoi utiliser ce genre d'armes contre eux ? C'était totalement illogique... Alors que le prince se questionnait sur la position à adopter, le soldat aux yeux exorbités devant ce spectacle à ses côtés.

_Place Royale,_

Le combat était rude, Lucy n'était pas assez forte seule... Elle fit l'effort surhumain de faire appel à Scorpio, un troisième esprit. Léo, qui s'était rendu compte de la faiblesse de sa maîtresse, était repartit pour revenir par ses propres moyens. Trois esprits combattaient désormais contre des mages qui arrivaient de toutes parts, ils n'étaient plus une vingtaine mais près de quarante désormais. Les mages avaient installés Natsu sur le bûcher et commençaient à l'allumer. Le rose était toujours inconscient, vidé de toute magie... La jeune fille se battait avec son fouet magique, mais ce n'était pas suffisant...

Alors qu'elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner, les portes, auparavant fermées par les soldats du royaume pour protéger les citoyens, s'ouvrirent de plein fouet. Là, se tenaient désormais les membres de Fairy Tail : Erza, Grey, Wendy, Cana, Luxus, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Fried, Evergreen, Elfman, Mirajane, Jet et le maître Makarov étaient là et entraient dans la bataille. L'autre porte s'ouvraient sur d'autres mages, probablement les alliés que Makarov avait cité avant que Lucy ne partent en mission : Sting, Rogue, Hibiki, Eave, Ren, Ichiya, Lyon, Sherry, Jellal, Meldy, Ultia, et d'autres encore. Tous se jetèrent dans la bataille.

Lucy, enfin débarrassée des deux mages, couru à en perdre haleine pour rejoindre Natsu. Le feu avait déjà commencé à prendre et le jeune homme n'était toujours pas réveillé. Résolue, la jeune fille se lança sans hésiter sur le bûcher. Si il disparaissait, elle disparaîtrait avec lui... Ils se l'étaient promis, ils se protégeraient, jusqu'au bout... Les flammes commençaient à lécher les pieds de la jeune fille alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, prononçant le nom du mage endormi. Elle la tête de celui-ci entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle mit son front contre le sien et murmurait sans cesse son prénom... Les flammes commençaient à être plus imposantes... La jeune fille ne savait que faire. Elle décida d'invoquer Aquarius, mais sa magie n'était pas assez puissante pour matérialiser l'esprit à ses côtés. Cependant, la voix d'Aquarius se fit entendre dans son esprit :

« Pour une fois que tu te trouves un petit ami... T'as intérêt à le garder ! »

Ensuite, la clef d'or se mit à briller et fine membrane scintillante recouvra le corps de la mage céleste, avec le peu de magie à sa disposition, Aquarius mettait en place une petite protection magique, grâce au peu d'humidité qui régnait dans l'air. La blonde ne serait donc pas touchée par les flammes avant un petit moment.

Du côté de la bataille, les mages noirs essayaient de prendre les mages de guilde en traître pour leur administrer la potion anti-magie. Malheureusement pour eux, les mages avaient ingérés l'antidote préparé par Polyusica avant de se lancer dans la bataille. Leur potion était donc inefficace contre eux. Les mages de guilde se battaient désormais pour l'avenir, pour honorer la mémoire de leur disparu... Ils se battaient pour mettre fin à ces 7 années de souffrance, en détruisant les gens qui en étaient les initiateurs.

_Balcon Royal,_

Le Prince, en haut, prit sa décision et la communiqua au garde qui devait s'occuper de faire passer le message à tous les hommes disponibles. Le geste désespéré de son amie d'enfance l'avait réveillé. Il était temps qu'il prenne ses responsabilités.

_Place Royale,_

Les mages étaient trop occupés à combattre pour se rendre compte à quel point l'état de Lucy et Natsu était critique. Le nombre d'ennemis étaient passés à une soixantaine, il faudrait un peu de temps pour se défaire d'eux, même si la puissance des Dragon Slayer était impressionnante. Lucy sentait les pouvoirs d'Aquarius baisser en elle, de légères brûlures commençaient à se faire sentir... Natsu n'était en rien touché par cela, son écharpe le protégeait. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux, il avait repris ses esprits. Là il vit Lucy devant lui, qui s'effondrait sous le coût de la magie qu'elle utilisait, ses esprits toujours sur le champ de bataille et la protection d'Aquarius terminant de la vider. Le jeune mage ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Il était attaché ? Dans des flammes et Lucy... Lucy tombait, les flammes commençaient à l'ensevelir.

« LUCY ! » hurla alors Natsu.

C'est comme cela qu'il sortit de son état de transe, dû à la potion, et qu'une lueur reprit place dans les yeux de Natsu. Celui-ci était sans magie mais le pouvoir du cœur valait tout les pouvoirs du monde. Il aspira alors le feu, ce n'était pas l'un de ses pouvoirs magiques mais l'une de ses aptitudes naturelles. Débarrassé du feu et revigoré, il brisa ses liens sans difficultés. Il prit le corps meurtrie de sa précieuse amie dans ses bras, et adressa un regard plein de haine à l'assemblée. Tous les mages tournèrent la tête vers le Dragon Slayer. Certains sourirent, Natsu était de retour, d'autres sentirent la peur les envahir. Ce regard était non seulement effrayant mais également extrêmement puissant. Wendy accourut aux côtés du mage de feu , qui déposa Lucy confortablement sur un tas de pailles à l'écart des combats. Wendy établit rapidement un diagnostique. L'état de la constellationniste était grave, elle devrait faire de son mieux pour la guérir. Tous les esprits étaient rentrés dans le monde des esprits.

Natsu bouillonnait de rage. Ceux qui avaient fait ça le payerait de leur vie. La force du Dragon grandit en lui. Les mages de guilde reprirent le combat de plus belle et les ennemis tombaient comme des feuilles. Natsu se joint à la bataille et se débarrassa à lui seul d'une dizaine de mages...

Alors que les mages de guilde prenaient l'avantage, un homme entra en scène... Le conseiller du Roi, Claudius.

« Bien bien, il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas aussi insignifiant que ce que je pensais, chers mages. »

Tous jetèrent un regard haineux sur l'homme, sauf ses sous-fifres qui murmurèrent des « maître ». Ils ne pouvaient plus se tromper, c'était bien lui, la pourriture qui avait mis en place cette situation horrible dans laquelle ils vivaient depuis maintenant sept longues années.

Alors, les soldats royaux arrivèrent ... Les mages se mirent sur leur garde, ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de s'attaquer aux civils et aux gens sans pouvoir mais s'ils se mettaient à protéger cette pourriture, ils ne répondraient plus de rien.

Mais la surprise fut grande quand ils virent les soldats entourer le Conseiller, les armes pointés sur lui. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils. Le Prince fit alors son entrée, sous le regard surprit de l'auditoire et s'exclama solennellement :

« Claudius, par le pouvoir qui m'est conféré, moi, Haku, Prince héritier du trône de Fiore, j'ordonne votre arrestation pour crime de guerre, manipulation et insubordination. »

Le Conseiller se mit alors à rire. Décidément ces jeunes ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque sur le Prince en personne, Natsu intervint et le toucha en plein visage par un poing de feu... Le conseiller sentit à peine l'attaque et lui retourna un sourire sadique. Natsu le regarda, plein de haine, se sentit perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait :

« TOI ! Nos amis... Lucy... Tu vas PAYER ! »


	9. Poison

**Si le présumé poison était en fait un remède ?**

**Chapitre 8 - Poison**

Natsu avait toujours le poing sur la joue du conseiller. Pourquoi cette ordure n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce ? Il s'en fichait complètement, il serait celui qui le mettrait à terre. Les soldats royaux s'écartaient pour protéger le Prince. L'ambiance était pesante, on sentait la puissance émaner du Dragon Slayer de feu mais aussi du conseiller. Il était donc bien mage. Mais quelle était donc sa magie ?

Du côté des acolytes de Claudius et de mages de guilde, le combat reprenait, plus vite ils se débarrasseraient d'eux, plus vite ils pour apporter leur aide à Natsu. Erza lança quelque chose à Natsu avant qu'ils reprennent leur combat...

Natsu alternait ses attaques entre le poing du dragon de feu, les ailes du dragon de feu et le hurlement du dragon de feu. Rien n'y faisait, l'homme n'avait aucune égratignure. C'est alors que Natsu aperçut quelque chose sur l'homme. Une protection, la magie de l'air. La magie de cet homme était donc similaire à celle de Wendy, il pouvait lancer des sorts de soutien, soigner autrui et d'autres choses du même genre. Ici, il utilisait une protection pour son corps... Les nerfs de Natsu ne pouvait supporter l'attitude détachée de l'homme. Il fit appel aux pouvoir du dragon de feu foudroyant... Là, ces attaques devinrent encore plus puissante, ce qui ébranla enfin la défense de son ennemi. Celui-ci ne souriait plus et regardait le mage de feu d'un nouvel œil. Alors que Natsu repassait à l'attaque, il reçu de point fouet une rafale de vent, le projetant sur un mur de la place, détruit sur le coup. Natsu se releva des décombres, un peu amoché. L'homme pouvait donc utiliser des capacités offensives... Les regards se posèrent sur le rose :

« Hey l'allumette, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? » Grey.

Un léger sourire prit place sur le visage du garçon, une lueur de folie dans le regard. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain en lui, ses pupilles se rétrécissait pour laisser une fente sombre dans ses yeux. Un feu d'une puissance incommensurable grandissait en lui, des écailles prenaient place sur son visage, son cou, ses bras, ... Là, il faisait appel à la véritable puissante du Dragon. Il se jeta de nouveau sur l'homme, qui ne put éviter l'attaque ... La vitesse de Natsu avait considérablement augmenté. Natsu avait désormais un léger avantage sur le mage noir, mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire. Il n'avait pas encore joué toutes ses cartes. Natsu arriva à mettre l'homme à terre, s'agenouilla sur lui pour lui faire tenir la position et lui donna plusieurs coup de poing de feu plein de rage. Enfin, il tenait sa vengeance... On avait osé toucher aux siens, à sa famille. Fairy Tail rendait toujours au centuple les douleurs infligées aux leurs et Natsu comptait bien faire honneur à cette tradition. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer l'une de ses ultimes attaques sur l'homme, celui leva son bras pour enfoncer quelque chose dans le mollet de Natsu.

« Alors, petit effronté, voyons voir qui est le plus fort maintenant... »

Il enleva sa main pour laisser apparaître une seringue. Probablement la potion anti-magie... Natsu se sentit un peu étrange, Claudius en profita pour se dégager de son asseyant et en se relevant, son regard tombat sur une fiole, non loin de là.

« Que-... ? »

« Shiranui Gata : GUREN HOO KEN ! »

L'homme ne put terminer sa phrase, il reçut de plein fouet l'une des plus puissantes attaques du mage de feu. Le combat était fini, il se relèverait plus. La fiole qui roulait, vous l'aurez deviné, était la fiole qu'Erza avait lancé à Natsu, elle contenait l'antidote à la potion anti-magie.

Natsu titubait, il avait utilisé une réserve considérable de magie pour sa dernière attaque. Une seule chose l'importait : Lucy. Les combats cessèrent, le peu de mages noirs toujours debout quittèrent les lieux sans plus tarder. Leur maître n'était plus là, ils ne pourraient rien faire contre les mages de guilde, aucun d'eux n'étaient tombés durant la bataille et la force de leur détermination était palpable. Quand les mages noirs prirent la fuite, Sting voulu les rattraper mais Rogue l'arrêta net.

« Nous ne sommes pas comme eux... Laisse-les. »

Natsu arrivait enfin là où il avait laissé Lucy, aux soins de Wendy. Celle-ci venait de terminer son travail... Natsu s'effondra aux côtés de la blonde, à genoux, pour l'observer. Celle-ci ouvrit faiblement les yeux et murmura :

« Natsu... »

« Lucy-san, économisez votre énergie... vous n'allez pas bien ! » s'exclama Wendy, alerte.

La blonde avait utilisé une quantité de magie impressionnante, mettant sa vie en péril, il fallait qu'elle se ménage. Natsu prit alors la main meurtrie de son amie dans les siennes.

« C'est fini Luce. On a réussi, la bataille est finie. Tout va bien. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et laissa une larme coulée le long de sa joue, elle ferma ensuite les yeux. Natsu prit peur, pourquoi fermait-elle les yeux ? Alors, il se mit à secouer la belle, criait son nom, rien n'y faisait. Wendy tentait de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait...

« Natsu-san, laisse-la ! Elle est... »

_Quelques jours plus tard, Crocus_

Des lacrimavisions avaient été installés dans tous le royaume pour cet événement. La foule était concentrée sur la place royale et attendait. Dans les autres villes, chacun était rassemblé sur la place où se trouvaient les lacrima pour ne rien rater de ce moment. Le Prince héritier, absent depuis huit longues années, allaient s'adresser à son peuple. Les événements des derniers jours avaient été racontés dans tous le pays... Les mages avaient sauvé leur prince du terrible conseiller Claudius, mage noir ? Les citoyens étaient choqués, surpris, ils ne savaient plus quoi penser, il y avait de bons et de mauvais mages ? Que fallait-il faire désormais ? Ils attendaient l'annonce du Prince avec impatience, celle-ci signerait la nouvelle ligne de conduire à adopter.

C'est en début d'après-midi de ce 7 juillet x784 que le Prince fit son apparition sur le balcon royal, le roi dans une chaise roulante, à ses côtés. Le père et le fils se regardèrent un instant. Haku se tourna ensuite vers son peuple :

« Mes chers concitoyens. Comme vous le savez, ces derniers jours ont été riches en événement. Je vais mettre en lumière cette histoire, pour que chacun soit au courant. Mes amis, pendant toutes ses années, nous avons été trompés. Claudius Ivana, conseiller du Roi durant ces 20 dernières années n'était autre qu'un mage noir avec de sombres ambitions. Après être m'avoir envoyé à l'étranger, il a mis en œuvre une machination pour manipuler notre roi bien aimé. Ces manipulations ont conduits mon père au bord de la folie, il a donc été alité durant ces sept dernières années, aux soins de ses domestiques nuit et jour, laissant ainsi le royaume au main d'un terrible individu. Cet homme a promulgué des lois, pour assouvir son pouvoir sur notre pays, pour affermir ses positions et surtout pour empêcher que quiconque ne s'aperçoivent de la supercherie. Ce scélérat ne voulait pas de mon retour et a tenté de me faire assassiner à mon retour, à deux reprises, pour garder le pouvoir entre ses mains. Depuis que ce mage est entré au service du royaume, nous avons été en proie à des calamités telles que des feux de forêt, de mauvaises récoltes, des inondations, la maladie, ... Nous avons perdus tant de choses, des proches... »

Là, le Prince se stoppa et baissa le regard... Il se reprit ensuite :

« Toutes ses choses nous ont rendu faibles, aigris et il nous a fallu désigner un coupable à cela. Ce coupable était tout désigné. Les mages, le poison de ce monde. Seuls eux sont capables de tels tours... »

Les murmures s'élevèrent à travers la foule. Les mages, toujours eux. C'est à cause de la magie que leur souverain était dans un si mauvais état, que le prince avait failli être tué... Tout était de leur faute.


	10. Remède

**Si le présumé poison était en fait un remède ?**

**Chapitre 9 - Remède**

« Seuls eux sont capables de tels tours... Malgré tout, je me pose cette question. Sont-ils réellement responsables de tous nos malheurs ? Sont-ils le fruit du malin ? J'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous se pose cette question et y réfléchisse. Mages ou pas, ne sommes-nous pas tous des citoyens de Fiore ? N'y-a-t-il pas du bon comme du mauvais en chacun d'entre nous ? Est-il juste de les blâmer pour les tours que le destin nous a joué ? Ne nous sommes-nous pas fait manipulé par un homme qui a attiré notre attention sur d'autres gens pour la détourner de la sienne ? Mes chers amis, souvenez-vous... Avons-nous toujours aussi mal considéré les mages ? Je ne crois pas... Le mal de ce monde n'est pas de leur fait. Je pense même que ces gens ont reçu un don du ciel. D'ailleurs, cette magie ne nous aurait-elle pas été envoyée comme remède aux maux que nous subissons... Pensez-y, si le présumé poison était en fait un remède ? Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi, moi qui ait été si longtemps absent, je parle comme cela. Je vais donc laisser la parole à ma très chère amie, Lucy Heartfillia, que vous connaissez tous comme étant votre future princesse. »

Alors, le prince se recula pour laisser place à Lucy, ravissante dans sa robe aux allures princières. Celle-ci était accompagnée de très près par Natsu, qui ne la quittait plus.

**Flash Back**

« ... elle est endormie. » s'exclamait Wendy.

Natsu se calmait enfin pour se tourner vers la dragon slayer de l'air.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »

« Eh bien, tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé l'occasion de parler... »

Les mages qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de la jeune fille, laissant tout de même assez d'espace pour qu'elle respire à son aise, éclatèrent de rire. Enfin, quelqu'un poussait les mages pour atteindre la blonde. Haku avait accourut en entendant les cris du rose.

« Pourquoi riez-vous tous ? Comment va Lucy ? » dit-il, s'agenouillant au côté de la belle endormie.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas majesté, elle est juste exténuée, elle a besoin de repos. » expliqua Wendy.

Malgré les dires de Wendy, la blonde ouvrit encore les yeux, ils étaient marqués par la fatigue, cependant la mage céleste tourna son regard chocolat vers le Prince, un regard sûr et murmura de toute la force dont elle était capable :

« Haku, il faut qu'on parle. Il faut que cela cesse. »

Celui-ci acquiesça. Ces horreurs n'avaient que trop durées. Il répondit doucement à la jeune fille :

« Repose-toi, mon amie, nous en parlerons quand tu seras rétablie mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis de votre côté. »

La surprise des mages était grande. Le prince était si familier avec la jeune fille, si doux. Enfin, ils étaient fiancés, c'était normal. Makarov était ému par les mots du prince, enfin, ils avaient un allié. Enfin, ils allaient sortir de cette ère sombre... Natsu, lui, n'aimait pas cette proximité entre les deux nobles ni le regard que lançait le prince sur sa Luce, qui était retournée dans les bras de Morphée...

Haku ne manqua pas de remarquer la façon dont le fixait Natsu. Intérieurement, il sourit, ils étaient donc amoureux l'un de l'autre.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ils avaient donc bien pris le temps de discuter quand la jeune fille eut recouvrai ses forces. Le roi avait assisté à la discussion, de son lit. Makarov et les maîtres de guilde étaient également présents lors cet échange.

Dans la foule, les mages étaient disséminés pour suivre le discours. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, partout dans Fiore, les mages s'étaient mélangés à la population pour suivre ce discours. Celui-ci marquait un nouveau tournent dans leur vie, ils le savaient.

Les visages des citoyens s'éclairaient devant la beauté de la jeune femme, ainsi que sa prestance. Ils avaient toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration, d'amour à l'égard de la jeune fille, ainsi que sa mère. Elle était leur Princesse de cœur, depuis toujours.

« Mes chers amis, je me tiens devant vous aujourd'hui pour prôner la vie. La vie, ce don précieux qui nous est offert que nous ne devons en aucun cas bafouer. N'avons-nous pas déjà trop perdu, que pour faire perdurer une bataille qui ne nous mène à rien ? »

Partout dans Fiore, les visages se baissèrent. Certains, en repensant à la mort de leurs amis, d'autres, aux horreurs que la nature leur avait joué.

« Mes amis, je vous demande maintenant de regarder autour de vous, d'observer les visages des gens. »

Le peuple obéit instinctivement à la jeune fille. Chacun s'observa, se découvrit.

« N'êtes-vous pas tous semblables ? Sauriez-vous dire si l'une ou l'autre personne est « mauvaise » ? Si l'une ou l'autre est dotée de magie ? Non. Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas tous égaux ? Sauriez-vous apte à juger qui a le droit de vivre ou non ? Non. La vie est quelque chose de précieux, nous avons trop longtemps joué avec elle. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? »

Les citoyens ainsi que les mages écoutaient la belle, aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche. Elle avait raison. Pourquoi ? Comment cela avait-il débuté ? Tant de questions tournaient en boucle dans la tête des citoyens... Leurs convictions étaient ébranlées.

« Comme vous le savez tous, ma mère, la duchesse Layla Heartfillia est décédée il y a de cela sept ans exactement. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que ma mère, qui était aimée de tous, est morte à cause de cette loi stupide, promulguée par ce mage noir Claudius. »

Lucy fit une petite pause, pour masquer son émotion.

« Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que ma mère était une mage. Ma mère, que vous aimiez tant, faisait parti de ces gens que vous méprisez. Moi-même, je fais partie des gens que vous haïssez. »

Là, des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre, des murmures choqués aussi. Tous étaient choqués d'apprendre cela, la duchesse, tuée ? Elle qui était si belle, si douce, qui n'hésitait pas à veiller sur des malades... Elles, des mages ? Cela bouleversait leur conception de la magie.

« Ce qui m'amène à ceci, méprisez-vous vraiment les mages ? Méritent-ils vraiment toute la haine que notre monde leur porte ? »

Là, des gens firent non de la tête, instinctivement.

« Je voudrais que vous imaginiez maintenant, ce que serait notre vie si nous acceptions chacun l'autre, pour ce qu'il est. Cette vie où mages et gens du peuple vivraient ensemble, comme avant. Cette vie où quand quelqu'un tomberait d'un toit, un mage guérisseur proposerait ses services pour le soigner et même le sauver. Cette vie, où lors d'un feu de forêt, un mage d'eau aiderait à éteindre le feu. Cette vie où tous seraient heureux d'apporter une contribution dans notre monde. Les mages ne sont pas nos ennemis, les mages sont le remède que nous a envoyé le ciel pour combattre les maux de notre société. N'ayons pas peur de la différence, elle nous rend plus fort. Les mages, sont des gens comme les autres, qui ne demandent qu'à vivre en paix, avec les gens qu'ils aiment. »

Là, Lucy lança un regard à Natsu et lui sourit, celui-ci lui rendit ce regard, plein de tendresse ainsi qu'un énorme sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Alors, des clameurs s'élevèrent de la foule, les gens applaudissaient, certains pleuraient, d'autres riaient. Le discours de la jeune femme les avait touché au plus profond de leur coeur. La haine ne conduisait qu'à la haine, ils s'en rendaient compte. Le monde serait plus heureux si chacun pouvait accepter les différences de l'autre et avancer main dans la main pour apporter de la richesse au monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

Alors, un petit rigolo cria à travers la foule :

« PRINCESSE, QUI EST CE TYPE A COTE DE VOUS ? »

Lucy se retourna pour croiser le regard taquin de Grey, dans la foule, avant de se faire assomer par Erza. Maintenant qu'il le disait, tous étaient curieux d'avoir la réponse à cette question. Alors, la foule continua à poser la question comme un seul homme. Lucy était rouge comme une tomate.

Haku arriva à ses côtés et invita Natsu à le suivre, pour lancer ensuite un clin d'œil à Lucy, que ne manqua pas le mage de feu. Le Prince prit alors la parole :

« Mes amis, cet homme est celui qui nous a débarrassé du mage noir. Cet homme, est celui qui a sauvé ma vie quand elle était menacée par le traître Claudius. Cet homme est Natsu Dragnir, Dragon Slayer, mage de feu appartenant à la guilde de Fairy Tail. »

Des cris de surprise se firent alors entendre. Le Prince continua alors :

« Enfin, cet homme est celui qui a volé le cœur de votre Duchesse. »

Là, la foule se calma. Comment ? Lucy lança un regard affolé à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui rendit un magnifique sourire, pour la calmer. Il était au courant ? Comment... Lucy se sentait tellement triste, elle connaissait les sentiments du Prince à son égard et malgré leur séparation, elle le considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami... Elle ne voulait pas le blesser.

« Oui mes amis, je dois vous annoncer que la Duchesse Heartfillia et moi-même ne sommes désormais plus fiancés. Malgré tout, et avec votre accord, je souhaite la garder à mes côtés comme conseillère. J'aurais besoin de l'avis d'un mage pour gouverner ce royaume de façon à ce que chacun de mes citoyens soient comblés. »

Le roi alors, prit la parole, tout le monde se tut. Son fils et Lucy le soutinrent, pour qu'ils puissent s'adresser à la foule :

« Mes enfants...

Moi, Roi de Fiore,

abdiquerai le 15 juillet en faveur de mon fils unique, le Prince Haku Fiore.

A ses désirs, il aura donc à ses côtés, la Duchesse Heartfillia, mais également mage de Fairy Tail en tant que conseillère.

Aujourd'hui, je vous demanderai à tous, où que vous soyez, de vous rendre devant le château du seigneur de votre ville ou de votre village. Là, nous avons fait installer un système de votes. Vous voterez pour ou contre le maintient de la loi anti-mage, qui décidera également si oui ou non la duchesse gouvernera aux côtés du Prince en tant que conseillère attitrée du futur Roi.

Avant la cérémonie d'accession au trône, nous découvrirons les résultats du vote. En attendant, la loi est suspendue.

Allez en paix, mes enfants. »

La foule était partagée entre incompréhension, bonheur, surprise. Tant d'émotions se bousculaient entre eux. Le Prince allait monter sur le trône ? La duchesse, comme conseillère ? Quand le franc tomba, un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit la nouvelle. Les citoyens acceptaient cette idée même s'ils étaient encore confus par ce trop plein d'informations. Le discours prit fin et chacun repartit de son côté, ils réfléchissaient.

Lucy rejoint les mages de Fairy Tail en ville. Elle avait quelques questions à leur poser dont une qui la travaillait au plus au points : Comment avaient-ils faits pour que toute la guilde arrive aussi rapidement ? Natsu lui avait expliqué que quand il était parti à sa recherche, Erza et les autres partaient pour Magnolia. Le voyage devait durer des heures, alors comment ? ... Erza expliqua donc à la blonde qu'en prenant le chemin du retour, ils avaient rencontré les membres de Fairy Tail et Blue Pegasus qui étaient en marche pour rejoindre la capitale. Hibiki avait découvert qui était le chef des mages noirs et Polyusica avait mis au point l'antidote donc plus rien ne les retenaient à Magnolia. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient pu arriver si rapidement. Après cette explication, dans la taverne où ils étaient allés, le silence se fit. Aujourd'hui, ils voteraient, comme tous les autres, pour l'avenir.


	11. Epilogue

**Si le présumé poison était en fait un remède ?**

**Épilogue**

_16 juillet X784, Guilde de Fairy Tail, Magnolia_

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour les mages. Ce jour marquait leur nouveau départ. Aujourd'hui, leurs protections magiques tombaient. Aujourd'hui, ils installaient un tableau de quêtes comme dans chaque guilde de Fiore. Aujourd'hui, ils recommenceraient à vivre. Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient tout sourire, Levy et Fried enlevaient les dernières runes d'invisibilité, Mirajane préparaient des tables avec l'aide de Wendy. Chacun travaillait à sa tâche. Enfin, Levy et Fried lancèrent le signal puis...

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Les mages sortirent, pour découvrir tout Magnolia devant leur guilde. La tenancière de l'auberge serrait Mirajane dans ses bras, comme une vieille amie, des habitués du bar tapaient amicalement Grey et Gajeel dans le dos. Les mages et les habitants de Magnolia se mélangeaient et réapprenaient à se connaître. L'une des plus belles fêtes qu'ils n'aient jamais organisée se préparait alors.

Plus loin, Lucy observait la scène, émue. Natsu serrait sa main dans la sienne, lui aussi ému par ce spectacle. Ils étaient enfin libres.

« On a réussi... » dirent-ils en un murmure.

« Ta mère serait fière de toi... »

« Merci, Natsu. »

Lucy mit sa tête sur l'épaule du rose et profitait de ce moment... Elle pensait à sa mère... Elle avait tenu sa promesse. Alors, ses pensées furent interrompues... Déjà ?

« Lucy ! Viens, il faut rentrer à Crocus ! Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à mettre en place ! » s'exclama alors une voix dans leur dos.

« J'arrive, Haku. » répondit la jeune fille, résolue.

Alors, Lucy lança un regard à Natsu. C'était l'heure d'un adieu, non, d'un au revoir. La jeune fille reviendrait, pour lui, pour vivre des aventures à ses côtés, découvrir le monde et continuer leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissées. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune pour rejoindre ensuite Haku dans le carrosse qui les ramèneraient à Crocus. Natsu les regardait partir, le coeur lourd. Mais il savait qu'elle avait un devoir à accomplir, qu'elle reviendrait ensuite. Il l'attendrait et se concentrerait lui-même sur un nouvel objectif, retrouver Ignir.

Comme vous pouvez le deviner, la loi anti-mage avait été abolie la veille, avec plus de 95% des suffrages. Vous vous demanderez probablement ce qui est arrivé au père de Lucy ? Celui-ci a été retrouvé pendu, chez lui, après l'annonce de la manipulation de Claudius. Un acte désespéré, sans nul doute... Malgré tout, la cérémonie d'accession au trône du nouveau roi s'était déroulée sans encombres.

Après cela, Lucy avait tenu à rejoindre « sa » guilde pour vivre ce grand moment avec eux. Ce moment où la guilde était de nouveau visible aux yeux de tous, où de nouveau elle faisait partie intégrante de Magnolia. Cependant, le devoir l'appelait, il y avait encore tellement de choses à préparer. La semaine à discuter avec Haku et les maîtres de guilde n'avait pas suffit à tout mettre en place. Lucy avait eu l'idée d'instaurer un système de quêtes. Les mages seraient en quelque sorte payé pour réaliser des missions que les citoyens de tout Fiore ferait parvenir aux guildes officielles. La paye était fixée par le client sous forme de récompense. Il fallait encore déterminer comment faire pour savoir quand telle ou telle quête était prise et instaurer le système de marque de guilde sur les mages pour marquer leur appartenance à telle ou telle guilde officielle. Il fallait aussi déterminer qui allait s'occuper de gérer les mages, en dehors des maîtres de guilde. Les premières pierres du nouveau chemin étaient posées, il fallait maintenant poser les suivantes. Quand tout serait prêt, Lucy rentrerait à la guilde et vivrait sa vie libre, en tant que mage, aux côtés de ses amis, de Natsu. Bien sûr, elle resterait proche du désormais Roi Haku, son meilleur ami. Natsu n'aimait pas trop cette relation entre eux mais il devrait faire avec, de plus, on ne relègue pas le roi en seconde place. Une rivalité était née entre les deux jeunes hommes, même si le cœur de Lucy était pris, Haku ne lâcherait pas si facilement son amie et il aurait bien l'occasion de la voir, durant ses rapports de conseillères. L'avenir allait encore offrir tant de choses à nos amis. Serez-vous toujours là pour les découvrir ?

**...**

_X784_

_Dans le royaume de Fiore, il existe parmi le commun des mortels des hommes et des femmes qui manipulent la magie : ils sont appelés mages. Après une lutte de sept années, les mages ont acquis leur liberté. Alors, les guildes furent de nouveau visibles aux yeux de tous. Ces endroits où désormais les mages se réunissent et font des travaux afin de gagner des joyaux ont été mis sous la responsabilité du conseil des mages, créé par le Roi et sa Conseillère._

_Ce réseau formé par les guildes permet de fournir un large choix de mages aux clients, et de nombreuses missions aux mages par le biais de petites annonces._

_Parmi les nombreuses guildes, une d'entre elles fait particulièrement parler d'elle, que ce soit par les actes réalisés par ses membres, mais aussi et surtout pour les dégâts matériaux provoqués par ces derniers à chaque mission qu'ils effectuent. Il s'agit de Fairy Tail._

**Fin ... ?**


	12. Bonus

*** Bonus ***

**La fin d'une histoire, le début d'une autre.**

Cela faisait un mois, un mois qu'elle ne quittait plus Crocus, la capitale. Un mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu. Elle avait été tellement occupée mais enfin son travail arrivait à son terme. Enfin, il fallait avouer qu'elle serait toujours la Conseillère du Roi mais enfin, elle avait fini d'élaborer le nouveau système des mages, de leur guilde, des missions et tous les détails qu'elle devait régler au plus vite. Aujourd'hui, ça serait sa dernière réunion avant un moment. Aujourd'hui, elle rentrerait à Magnolia. Aujourd'hui, elle retrouverait ses amis de Fairy Tail, elle le retrouverait Lui.

_Salle du Conseil de la magie, château de Crocus,_

Avec l'aide sa conseillère, le Roi avait mis en place un conseil de mages. Ce conseil était composé de mages sages, élus parmi la communauté magique. Ces mages prendraient des décisions, avec l'accord du roi, concernant les mages. Ils réguleraient le trafic des quêtes et réprimanderaient les guildes qui ne respectaient pas les lois des mages, créés récemment pour réguler ce nouveau monde. Aujourd'hui, le conseil, en présence du Roi et de la Conseillère royale, allait aborder un sujet important : les guildes noires. En effet, toutes les guildes n'étaient pas devenues officielles car certaines guildes avaient un énorme ressentiment envers la population. Bien sûr, cela s'expliquait, malgré tout il fallait être intransigeant et punir quiconque menacerait cette paix nouvellement instaurée. De cette opposition sont donc nées les guildes officielles, soumises aux lois du Conseil de la magie ainsi que les guildes noires, qui nourrissent de noires desseins. En un mois, une guilde s'était dégagée du lot : Grimoire Heart. D'après leurs informateurs, le Conseil avait découvert que cette guilde recherchait un mage très puissant nommé Zeref. Ce mage qui dans les histoires pour enfants représentait toujours le mal incarné. Ce mage... Il avait disparu depuis bientôt 400 ans, comment pourraient-ils le retrouver ? Pourquoi ? Il faudrait les garder à l'œil.

La réunion se poursuivit sur d'autres points, des détails sur le commerce des objets magiques, l'idée de créer une école qui accueillerait les jeunes gens dotés de pouvoir.

Après deux heures, cette réunion prit fin. Le Roi avait trouvé tout cela très intéressant. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux dans le Royaume, à son grand bonheur et celui de son père qui se rétablissait. Il fut décidé qu'une réunion serait tenue tous deux mois avec le Roi et sa Conseillère, sauf événement exceptionnel. Tous se séparèrent alors pour vaquer à leur tâche. Le Conseil avait encore beaucoup de dossiers à traiter.

« Haku, cette guilde noire ne me dit rien qui vaille... » s'exclama Lucy, une fois à l'extérieur de la salle du conseil.

« Moi non plus Luce, mais si ces sages ont décidé de continuer à les observer, nous devons attendre. Il faut connaître notre ennemi pour mieux pouvoir l'appréhender, tu ne crois pas ? » répondit Haku, songeur. Ils devaient faire confiance à ces mages, forts d'expériences.

« Si, tu as raison... » lâcha-t-elle, à moitié convaincue. Un sentiment de malaise grandissait en elle. Zeref...

Haku s'arrêta alors pour se placer en face de la jeune fille, posant ses bras sur ses épaules et plantant son regard dans le sien :

« Lucy, nous devons avoir confiance en eux, en nous, en notre peuple. Si nous ne le faisons pas, qui le fera ? » expliqua-t-il avec ferveur. La jeune fille lui sourit, il avait raison. Elle était sotte de douter, d'avoir peur. Elle devait faire confiance à l'avenir, aux siens. Tous, ou presque, désiraient la paix et agiraient en conséquence pour la protéger.

Haku la regardait, elle était magnifique, il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il était fou d'elle, malgré la rupture des fiançailles. Comment pouvait-il la reconquérir ? Il l'aimait, était attiré par elle, son regard, son sourire, ses lèvres... L'attraction entre eux se fit plus forte qu'elle ne l'était déjà, alors Haku s'approcha d'elle, ... Leurs regards étaient soudés, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, leurs joues étaient rouges. Lucy était déboussolée, Haku s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, de ses lèvres... Q-qu... ?

Alors, la jeune fille baissa le regard, leurs visages étaient proches, tellement proches... Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps... Haku sentait son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine, mais il ne voulait pas la forcer... Lucy se sépara de son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas. Son cœur appartenait déjà à un autre. Elle murmura :

« Désolée, Haku... »

et partit sans se retourner, pour rejoindre ses appartements.

Elle s'affala sur son lit, dans sa belle robe de princesse. A quoi jouait-elle ? A rester ici, on aurait dit la dame du château. Son cœur s'affolait. Elle ne savait plus. Qui aimait-elle ? Haku, son ami d'enfance, celui qu'elle avait côtoyé durant les dix premières années de sa vie, celui qui était rentré pour elle, celui à qui avait été lié sa vie autrefois. Ce garçon si doux, intelligent, gentil, attentionné envers elle ? Ou alors, Natsu, ce garçon rebelle, enfantin, combatif qui représentait la liberté de son monde. Ce garçon avec qui elle avait passé quelques semaines, avec qui elle avait s'était redécouverte. Lui, qui lui avait sauvé la vie, qui l'avait consolée, à qui lui avait fait découvrir son monde. Lui, à qui elle avait donné son premier baiser. Lui, qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis un mois. Son cœur se brisa... Il fallait qu'elle le revoit, au plus vite. Sa décision prise, elle prépara ses affaires, elle prendrait le stricte minimum et partit en direction de la gare de Crocus, dans un carrosse.

A une fenêtre, il la regardait partir... Bien sûr, il voulait la retenir ! Il l'aimait... mais il savait qu'elle devait revenir de son plein gré à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas forcer son amour et savait que la jeune fille avait beaucoup d'affection à son égard. Malgré tout, serait-ce suffisant par rapport à la passion, à l'aventure que pouvait lui apporter Natsu ? Haku ne savait pas, il doutait de lui... Il espérait.

_Fairy Tail, Magnolia,_

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître une silhouette fluette de femme. Des bottes, de belles jambes, une jupe, une poitrine conséquente, des cheveux blonds, des yeux chocolats, ...

« LUCY ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les membres de la guilde présents, enfin pas tous. Il y avait de nouvelles têtes dans la guilde, elle avait recruté pas mal de nouveaux membres.

Alors que Levy discutait avec Lucy, celle-ci cherchait quelqu'un du regard mais ne le trouva pas. En discutant avec l'une ou l'autre personne, elle s'approcha du bar où l'attendaient Erza et Mirajane. Elles étaient heureuses de revoir la blonde, Mirajane la serra dans ses bras puis retourna derrière le bar pour continuer le service. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Lucy discuta avec Erza, prit des nouvelles de la guilde. Même si Lucy était déjà au courant de la plupart des changements, via le conseil, elle était contente de discuter avec la chevalière. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle lui demanda :

« Dis, où es Natsu ? »

« Il n'est pas ici. » répondit Erza, simplement.

« Ah, je peux le trouver chez lui alors ? » dit Lucy, se levant pour rejoindre la petite maison en bord de rivière.

« Non plus... » dit Erza, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Il est en mission alors ? » dit Lucy, sans comprendre quoique ce soit à l'attitude de la rouge.

« Ce qu'Erza essaie de te dire, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où est Natsu. » expliqua délicatement Mirajane. A l'entente de ses mots, Lucy se rassit instantanément, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Comment ? » lâcha-t-elle tout simplement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Du moins, on le pense. Tu ne l'as pas vu durant ce mois-ci ? » dit-elle alors. La blonde lui fit non de la tête.

« Étrange. Il est parti il y a deux semaines, il nous a dit qu'il partait à la recherche d'Ignir. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles depuis mais bon, c'est Natsu. Il n'aime pas vraiment écrire de lettres ou des choses dans ce genre-là. Il nous a dit qu'il passerait te voir quand il en aurait l'occasion, je pensais que... »

Lucy la coupa : « Non, je ne l'ai pas vu... » elle était inquiète, terriblement inquiète. Serait-il arrivé malheur à son précieux ami ?

_Crocus,_

Dans les rues de la capitale, un jeune homme encapuchonné déambulait. Il sentait la rage se consumer en lui... Une surprise, quelle idée. Il aurait préféré ne jamais voir ça...

NDA : Oui il y aura une suite mais pas pour tout de suite et sous un autre nom vu que comme dit ici, l'histoire est finie, c'est une autre qui va commencer :)


End file.
